


ÆTHERVERSE - One-Shots and Short Stories

by MsPandora



Series: ÆTHERVERSE [2]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Steampunk, Chapter Images, Gen, Illustrations, M/M, One-Shots, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Shameless Milk Propaganda, Short Chapters, Steampunk
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-19
Updated: 2021-01-24
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:41:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 14
Words: 31,046
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22805053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MsPandora/pseuds/MsPandora
Summary: A collection of one-shots and short stories of the "Ætherverse". They can either be about lore exploration, more character insights or alternative outcomes (or really, really random comedy sketches).I also gladly accept requests or even vague ideas if inspiration strikes me.
Relationships: Cross/Dream, Error/Ink, Red/Sci
Series: ÆTHERVERSE [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1639537
Comments: 144
Kudos: 70





	1. Short Introduction

Hey there! Just a short obligatory explanation of how I will do the things here (you may just as well skip it). 

Originally, I planned to upload bonus chapters, mostly being about the classic Undertale characters, in the main story, but somehow I got more and more various ideas and now I think it is best if I just do a seperate work for them. Basically, I categorize things this way: what happened before, during and after the main story and also alternative outcomes. Updates will be whenever I get an idea and enough motivation. You can give me requests if you want to (and I can also work with single words as some sort of inspiration, for example). Yeah, that is basically it. 

...I am sorry, I just wanted an excuse chapter to drop this picture at the end of it like I did in the introduction part of the main story:

Okay, job is done. Have fun!


	2. If/During 1.2: "Two Star Chefs at Work"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *why.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This event happens during chapter 7 (or 1.2 as I call it). Non-canon (to Sans's relief).

***

It has been such a good day so far: The airships are humming, the trains are rumbling... like any other busy, beautiful day in Ebott City. So when the good-spirited Sans is about to open the door to his comfy home-

_Boom!_

-he does not expect a deafening bang, coming from inside the house, to occur, followed by a very distressed _„_ _NYEEEEEEEEH_.“ At first Sans is way too shocked to react at all, his hand still holding the doorknob. But once he regains his sense for reality, the he bursts in, yelling, „*paps, are you alright?!“

Oh no, the sprinklers on the ceiling have been triggered. And this smell of smoke, brimstone and burned... something can only mean one thing: Papyrus is experimenting with new recipes again. But... this time, the scent is at the very least three times more intense than usual. Perhaps even four. No way his brother is able to pull off a fiasco on such a scale-

Then Sans hears a familiar laugh from the kitchen, making him flinch. 

„Wow, didn't think a wooden spoon could be the cause of a mess that chaotic!“

Oh no. 

„*AND THAT'S WHY I KEEP SAYING: NEVER TRUST THE WOODEN ONES, ONLY THOSE MADE OUT OF SILVER! ...OR ANY OTHER MATERIAL, REALLY,“ Papyrus explains with a teacher's voice before adding less secure this time, „*BUT YES, I MUST ADMIT... EVEN I AM IMPRESSED WITH THE, EH, RESULT. OF COURSE I HEARD FROM UNDYNE THAT COOKING CAN GET QUITE MESSY AT TIMES, BUT THIS HAS GONE... A BIT TOO FAR FOR MY TASTE.“

A snort. „You could say we quite _blew_ this session, huh?!“

Oh no, no, no. 

„*PUNS WILL BE DEDUCTED FROM YOUR PAY!!!“

„Oh, I was getting payed for this?“

„*ACTUALLY NO. BUT EVEN IF I WAS GOING TO DO THIS; MOST OF THE MONEY WILL NOW BE SPENT ON CLEANING ITEMS ANYWAY. AND, EH, PERHAPS A LAWYER IF THE NEIGHBORS FIND OUT WHAT HAPPENED TO THEIR YARD...“

As swift as the wind, Sans rushes to the cursed kitchen and the view he is gifted with... oh Æther... 

His worst nightmare has come true. 

„Oh, hey there, Sans!“ the artist greets as happily as ever, his face and apron being blackened (and basically every other part of his body and clothes too), creating a stronger contrast to his bright starry eyes. „Did you hear my pun just now?! If not- uh, wait, I would repeat it if I didn't forget it already. Silly me~“

_Ink and Papyrus have been cooking together._

„*WELL, BROTHER, NORMALLY _I_ AM THE ONE SCOLDING _YOU_ FOR MAKING A MESS OUT OF THE WORKSHOP. BUT... HERE WE ARE NOW,“ Papyrus, also as dirty as the other, says, rubbing his neck in a flustered manner as he looks around. „*IF THIS IS NOT CALLED COSMIC IRONY, THEN I DO NOT KNOW EITHER.“

„*eh, don't think so, paps.“

„*BUT CERTAINLY SOME SORT OF IRONY??“

„Nah, let's just keep the 'cosmic' part; sounds way more dramatic anyways!“

„*HMMM, I CAN SEE YOUR LINE OF ARGUMENTATION THERE... AGREED!“ Papyrus approves proudly while Sans drags Ink away.

Although his voice sounds as casual as ever, an angry undertone can be found nonetheless as he whispers, „*okay, ink; ya forgot our promise or what?“

„About what?“ he asks, blinking innocently. 

„*ya know, the usual thing among friends: say 'please' and 'thank you', lend the other an ear if he needs it, don't set the other's house on fire...“

„Well, I would look on my scarf if I could,“ Ink replies and waves with its burned ends while laughing. „But I am still pretty sure the rule only applied to your workshop.“

Massaging his temples, Sans says, „*the spirit of the promise is to not destroy _any_ of our property, ink.“

„But your brother participated too!“

„*him cooking alone is normally not that much of a catastrophe, though,“ he counters and lets his gaze wander once more before turning towards both of them. „*okay, let's start easily.“ He points at the pots whose contents, some disgusting-looking yellow sauce, have been spilled on the ground. „*what were you two cooking?“

„*WHY, SPAGHETTI, OF COURSE!“ …Okay, some things should better stay unasked. „*AT THE TIME I WAS PREPARING EVERYTHING, YOUR FRIEND CAME TO VISIT YOU, BUT YOU WERE NOT HERE. SO HE DID NOT GET BORED WHILE WAITING FOR YOU, I ASKED HIM WHETHER HE WANTED TO HELP ME OUT!“

„*uhu,“ Sans simply murmurs, staring reproachfully at Ink. „*...and who or what smashed the window then?“

„Oh, this is actually the funny part!“ the artist cuts in excitedly. „So there was smoke eeeeverywhere and the window was stuck- uh, then what happened?“

„*HE, EH, TOOK THAT GIANT PEN OF HIS AND... OPENED IT IN HIS OWN WAY.“

„*and you didn't stop him?“ Sans asks in shock. 

„*WELL, I WAS IN PANIC MODE!“ Papyrus defends himself, remorse written all over his face. 

„And I in creative mode~“ Ink adds, hugging Penny from the side. 

„*and this is how all of the cats got in here, hm?“ Sans inquires, pointing now at the three animals that have been licking milk off the ground the entire time.

„*YES, INDEED.“

„*...what even happened to my milk?“

„*WHEN THE FIRE STARTED, WE WANTED TO QUENCH IT AS FAST AS POSSIBLE, OF COURSE! BUT THE TAP DID NOT GIVE US WATER FAST ENOUGH, SO WE IMPROVISED INSTEAD!“

„How to better quench super hot fire if not with a super cold liquid like your milk?!“ 

Sans deadpans. „*yeah, i can see ya flawless logic there.“

„*THESE PESKY LITTLE FURBALLS REFUSE TO LEAVE NOW,“ Papyrus comments while patting one of them with a sigh. „*AT LEAST THEY ARE MORE TOLERABLE THAN THOSE SNEAKY MUTTS.“

„*what about that?“ Sans questions, looking now at the kitchen table, which is split in two. 

„*THAT... PROBABLY STAYS A MYSTERY FOREVER.“

„He threw himself onto it when he got scared by the explosion!“ Ink explains and chuckles. 

„*THAT, OF COURSE, YOU REMEMBERED!“ Papyrus utters in complete betrayal. 

„*and what exploded?“

„Toasty!“ Ink presents the half-melted toaster from which smoke is still rising up. 

What? Why? How? Sans's frustration only grows when thinking about which question to ask next, so to spare himself from more headache, he simply takes Ink by the hand and leads him to the door. 

„But how about I tell you the story of that thing with the neighbors' yard? It's really hilarious!“

„*how 'bout no?“

„You'll find it funny, I swear!“ Ink notes, but Sans has already closed the door.

Walking past the kitchen in order to lay down on the living room's couch to rest for a moment, he hears his brother asking, „*SANS, CAN WE ACTUALLY KEEP THE CATS??“

***

Meanwhile in New Home, a certain glitch has been watching everything, making him the only other witness of this kitchen tragedy. With his jaw wide open in disbelief, staring at his bookmark screen, he is still processing the disturbing events as he has been about to fry his breakfast egg. 

„WhY is It _hE's_ noT CalLeD 'thE deStroYer'?!“

***

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, the very first one-shot I ever write is about an overused running gag, basically. It's pretty boring in the hospital, 'kay?  
> Hopefully, the text looks somewhat normal on the screen; can't wait to have finally access to my computer and not do things cheaply on the phone. Nya.


	3. Before: "How the Mettaphon Was Invented"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *there's nothing more romantic than inventing something for romantic reasons. makes sense? makes sense.

***

„*Alphys, darling, how are you- oh my.“

There is always something to expect when you enter Alphys's private tinker room and this time, it is an absolute mess: All kinds of random items, whether it be old inventions, mechanical parts or empty noodle boxes, are lying around everywhere or are piled up in a tower that almost reaches the ceiling. Not a good sign.

„*Alphys? Are you here?“ the square-shaped robot calls out as he rolls around the room on his one wheel in search for the yellow lizard lady. „*Alphyyys?“

When entering the small side room, Mettaton suddenly hears something behind the pile of more noodle boxes and stuff. A television? „*There you are!“ he exclaims as he a quick as a flash appears next to his hiding friend who yelps in surprise.

„*M-Mettaton! You gave me a shock here,“ Alphys answers while holding her chest to calm down her fast-beating heart.

„*Well, well, well.“ After adjusting his top hat, the robot folds his arms, looking accusingly at her. „*May I have an explanation for what all of this means?“

„*U-Uuum... I don't know what you mean?“ Alphys claims with a nervous chuckle.

„*I'm talking about the gross state of your chamber!“ Mettaton replies, an exclamation mark appearing on his monitor. „*And not only that: I haven't seen you around for weeks! You had me worried sick! And now I have to find out that you apparently locked yourself up to watch your silly cartoons!“ He grabs the remote to turn off the TV before coming to notice the stains on her coat. „*And only because you're all by yourself, doesn't mean you can just spill noodle sauce on your clothes! That is not very mannerly!“

Avoiding her gaze in shame, Alphys utters, „*I-I'm sorry... A-Actually, I...“

„*Yes?“

Trembling, she murmurs, „*Iiiiii...“

…

„*Darling, I can't understand you if you-“

Suddenly Alphys grabs both of Mettaton's arms, shaking him. „*I'm in the middle of a crisis here!“ she shrieks.

„*W-Well, and why so?“ he inquires as his monitor is flickering from all the movement.

Eventually Alphys stops and starts to walk up and down the room while pushing away the junk that is on her way with her feet and tail. „*Since months, I haven't invented something useful! I'm completely out of ideas and I f-fear that Asgore will fire me if I don't come up with something very soon!“

„*Oh, so this is a special case of an inventor's block,“ Mettaton states, rubbing his 'chin' thoughtfully. „*So until now, you haven't had one single idea?“

„*I had...,“ she mumbles, „*and I already built them, but none of them are good enough...“

„*Well, then let me be your jury! I assume you didn't have a second opinion on them?“

„*N-No, but they're really not... good...“

„*Nonsense! I'm sure there is at least potential!“ Mettaton objects vehemently.

With a defeated sigh, Alphys drags herself to the room's corner where the biggest of all piles is located. After rummaging through it for a while, she presents her first item. „*These are supposed to be rocket boots for the city guard... I thought they could work more efficiently if they had the speed of a car.“

„*But Alphys, this sounds actually incredible!“

„*Then I tested them out on a dummy,“ she answers, pointing at the other corner.

Mettaton turns around and spots a dummy figure whose feet are missing as though they were violently torn apart. „*Oh.“

„*I-I underestimated the force and speed of the boots...“

How lucky that it was not tested on a living being. „*Admittely, it may not be a very safe invention. What else do you have?“

„*Um, that thing, for example.“ Then Alphys tries to push a silvery suit of armor, apparently extremely heavy, closer for the other to see. „*I'm, uh, not an expert on that kind of stuff or anything, b-but I tried to invent the most unpenetrateable armor!“

„*Uh, can you even walk in that thing?“

„*T-There lies the problem, actually,“ she admits, laughing sheepishly. „*I was thinking all the time about making it as safe as possible and so I kept using more and more materials for it until it has become way too heavy...“

„*...How many are even wearing armor nowadays anyway?“

„*Errrr,“ Alphys utters, looking around nervously until she spots something that looks like a tube of cream. „*H-How about that one? It is a polisher for scales!“ After staring at it for a while with a dumbfounded expression, she sighs. „*I know. It's neither original nor groundbreaking...“

City guard equipment? Armor? Scale polisher? Mettaton is seeing a pattern here. However, he keeps quiet.

Meanwhile Alphys has sat down, staring at the floor in front of her with a sad expression. „*Do you see now? I just d-don't know what to do. The stuff I did the last weeks are either not functioning as intended or not special enough to come from a place like the Grand Workshop. I-I completely failed...“

Mettaton ponders as he stares at the defeated inventor. When something crosses his mind, he comes closer to her. „*Well, I don't know how you folks are normally doing this, but perhaps it is easier than you think?“

„*W-What do you mean?“

„*How about a different approach? Have you ever tried inventing something _you_ yourself always wanted to have or to be able to do that isn't possible yet?“

„*Um, I'm actually not sure...?“

„*I'm certain an idea will come up eventually and you have all the means to realize it.“ He puts a hand on her shoulder. „*After all, what should be impossible for the inventor of that gorgeous body of mine? I believe nothing! ...Aside from non-deadly boots and practical armor, but who needs those anyway? Hm?“ Checking the clock on the wall, Mettaton determines, „*Well, it's time to return to my resort again. I hope you get the chance to tidy up that mess soon. Toodeloo!“

As the robot leaves, Alphys is being left alone with her thoughts.

***

A couple of weeks later, Mettaton receives a call from a very excited Alphys, who asks him to come over again. After entering the halls of the Grand Workshop and then reaching her chamber at last, she immediately presents him with a certain item she has been holding all the while.

„*I think I finally had my breakthrough!“ she exclaims, her face beaming with joy.

Mettaton inspects the device; what a curious thing. There is a screen, buttons with numbers and something like a little antenna on the top. „*What exactly is that?“ the robot asks.

„*A phone!“

„*Oooh, that would explain the numbers. But completely without a dial?“

„*That's not necessary! Now you just have to press the buttons!“

„*I see. What about a cable?“

„*It doesn't need one anymore!“ Alphys announces proudly. „*You can carry it anywhere with you and use it without one.“

After processing the information, Mettaton says, „*R-Really? But that would be marvellous!“

„*W-Well, it would still need a magical signal to work properly,“ she explains with an embarrassed smile. „*I think the CORE would be an ideal place to configure a central signal with a larger range so it can be used pretty much anywhere in the city... A-Although it probably will be inevitable that the reception can get disrupted in certain places... well... b-but it will certainly work overall!“

„*Are you aware of how revolutionary that invention is? Oh my, I still can't believe it,“ Mettaton replies, still staring with a baffled look ('baffled' meaning his screen shows various patterns that constantly keep changing their shape and colors). Sure, it feels kind of unwieldy in the hand, but it certainly will be a success! „*How did you even get the idea in the first place?“

„*Y-You said I should think of something I've always wanted to do.“ Alphys blushes. „*And, well, I thought I've always wanted to be able to call U-Undyne, even if she's on patrol, to see if she's doing fine...“

„*Awww, if that isn't cute!“ Mettaton comments cheerfully, swinging one arm around her shoulder. „*I already can see the headlines: 'Genius invention created by the power of love'!“

„*W-What?!“ Alphys cries out, her blush deepening.

„*Why, yes! That would be fantastic marketing, don't you think so too?!“

„*Please d-don't.“ She buries her face in her hands.

„*And what a great topic it would be in my talk show! There exists no better material than romance, after all!“ His monitor screen changes to several stars as he daydreams. „*Aaah, I can already see the ratings rising!“ As Alphys groans in frustration, the robot inquires, „*By the way, do you already have a name for your device? Just calling it 'phone' would be a wasted opportunity!“

„*Y-Yes, I already have an i-idea,“ Alphys stutters, slowly lowering her hands again.

„*Well?“

„*With your p-permission, I would like to call it 'mettaphon'.“

Struck by surprise, he gets silent for a moment, looking between the phone and his inventor friend. „*Oh, Alphys...“

„*Without your advice, I believe I would have already given up, s-so giving it your name in your honor is the least I can- yikes!“

All of a sudden, Mettaton lifts her up in an embrace. „*How sweet of you, darling! You can fully count on me when it comes to the marketing aspect of your invention! Oh, and also in general, you can always tell me if you need something!“

„*A-A-A-A-A-Air!“ Alphys utters, her one free arm twitching.

„*Oh.“ With that, the robot releases her again. „*I sometimes forget you're in need of that.“

Catching her breath again, she responds, „*I-It's fine...“

„*Sooo, how about you show me how the 'mettaphon' works?“

„*Of course!“ Alphys agrees as her excitement returns again. „*I already gave another copy to Undyne, so I can show you by calling her right now!“

„*Great!“

„*So, here we go!“

...However, her hand suddenly freezens before it can touch a button.

„*...Is something the matter?“ Mettaton inquires.

…

„*...Alphys?“

She starts to sweat profusely.

„*Uh, you don't look so good, dear.“

„*H-Heeey! I suddenly remembered something!“ Alphys speaks up. „*At this t-time, Undyne is supposed to have her daily t-training! It would be rude to interrupt her, so let's postpone the test!“ With a nervous laughter, she turns around, mumbling by herself, „*...Maybe I should implement something like a messaging system. W-Well, I wanted to update the 1.2.2-0123-0079 version to 2.0 anyway... Oh Æther, this will cost me weeks again...“

Watching the desperate inventor murmuring her future plans, Mettaton stands there wordlessly. Tragically, an invention that cures insecurity has yet to be created.

***

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I once planned to upload this and the next one-shot as bonus chapters at the end of the first arc, so they are basically my very first one-shots ideas ever, I guess.  
> It's still hard to believe that the mettaphon, which I wanted to use as a dumb joke in some random one-shot in the future, has become an actual plot device and has provided some of my personal most favorite jokes so far. Oh boi.
> 
> So classic Undertale characters like Mettaton and Alphys will forever stay something like camoes in the main story, so I was kinda in the mood to try out writing them in a side story.  
> By the way, my biggest criticism of Undertale is that there should be more various character interactions; Alphys and Mettaton, for example, have never had a genuine interaction where we saw them being friends once, which I find sad. All of the characters are just super charming and I would've liked to see more of them (in general I would've liked the game to be at least a bit longer)!


	4. Before: "How Mettaton and Papyrus Met (Feat. a Sans so Unhappy It Had to Be Mentioned in the Chapter's Title)"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *sometimes, you come to realize your mistakes way too late. heh...

***

On a nice and sunny day, Sans is lying on the living room's couch, thinking of nothing in particular when suddenly the bell rings. So the skeleton stands up, strolling without any hurry towards the door, opens it and-

„*Hello there~“

...Oh stars, no. Of course he has to show up in _that_ form: that glossy black hair that makes you go blind immediately, that probably way too expensive pink jacket and furred scarf and... these legs. _These goddamn legs_ that have managed to get an own Æther status!

„*Is your brother-?“

„*nope,“ Sans happily interrupts and intends to close the door. However, the other's pink heel prevents it from happening.

„*It's quite rude to slam the door in your guest's face,“ Mettaton remarks and with a smug smirk, tries to push it open again.

„*heh, lucky me then that i don't see ya as one,“ Sans responds, pushing the door back.

The robot keeps fighting against it. „*How will your brother think of that if he finds out?“

Sans too does not give up. „*he'll be thankful to me one day. so if you'd please leave?!“

„*Forget it, you hooligan!“

„*pile of junk!“

As one attempts to forcefully close the door and the other to open it in an seemingly endless battle, loud stomping noises can be heard from behind Sans until all of a sudden, Papyrus pops up.

„*WOWIE! METTATON HAS FINALLY ARRIVED!“ the tall skeleton exclaims happily, but then furrows his brow at the sight before him. „*EH, WHAT ARE YOU TWO DOING WITH THE DOOR???“

Frozen up in their movements, Sans and Mettaton stare at each other.

„*eh, nothing,“ his brother replies innocently while suddenly opening the door, causing the robot to stumble inside whoglares at him. „*door's just not functioning well. ya know how unreliabe they are nowadays, heh.“

„*AGAIN?? WHY IS IT ALWAYS OUR FRONT DOOR THAT IS FAILING?“

„*if i knew, bro.“

„*THEN I GUESS IT IS TIME TO CALL A DOOR EXPERT ON THAT ONE,“ Papyrus declares as his puzzled look becomes one filled with excitement once more. „*WELL, WE CAN DISCUSS THAT TOPIC LATER! FOR NOW, WE HAVE A GUEST TO TAKE CARE OF! FOLLOW ME!!“

While the younger brother enthusiastically darts into the kitchen, Mettaton gives the frowning Sans a victorious smile.

***

„*SANS, CAN YOU GIVE THIS ONE TO OUR ROBOT FRIEND?“

„*'course,“ he agrees, receiving a cup of oil from Papyrus, who proceeds to wash the leftover dishes. In the meantime Sans walks over to Mettaton, who is sitting at the kitchen table. Smiling innocently, he puts the cup down with way too much force, spilling out some droplets in the process. Mettaton flinches.

„*something's the matter, pal?“ he asks after sitting down next to him. Winking at him, he adds, „*drink.“

Rather reluctantly, Mettaton leads the cup to his mouth, sipping on it cautiously while still eyeing the smirking skeleton.

„*IT MAKES ME QUITE HAPPY TO WITNESS BOTH OF YOU BEING FRIENDS TOO!“ Papyrus states with a pleased hum. „*BECAUSE WELL, SOMETIMES I BELIEVE TO FEEL A MYSTERIOUS TENSION WHENEVER YOU TWO ARE TOGETHER.“

„*This is probably just my presence, darling. Some idols can have such an effect on others.“

„*WOWIE, THAT SOUNDS IMPRESSIVE!“

Chuckling, Mettaton replies, „*It indeed is.“ Then he stares down at Sans and smiles, stating firmly „*It would be rather silly if your older brother disapproved of me and our meetings, hm?“

„*yeah... silly,“ he agrees slowly.

„*...THERE IT IS AGAIN. IT MAKES MY BONES RATTLE,“ Papyrus says with a shiver. „*PERHAPS IT IS JUST BECAUSE I LEFT THE WINDOW OPEN.“

Sighing, Sans sinks back in his chair. „*but, y'know, i still don't get how you two were able to meet in the first place.“

„*WHY, HAVE I NOT TOLD YOU THE STORY OF IT?“

„*not that i can remember.“

„*I, on the other hand, can still recall the day perfectly,“ Mettaton mentions proudly. „*It happened when-“

„*WAIT, HOLD ON A MINUTE!“ Papyrus hastily interrupts. „*What's the matter, darling?“

„*I HAVE ALWAYS WAITED FOR THIS OPPORTUNITY! NOW I CAN FINALLY PUT A CERTAIN INVENTION OF MINE TO USE!“

„*which one?“

„*NYEHEHEHEH, YOU WAIT AND SEE!!!“ Papyrus cries out and leaves the kitchen to run upstairs.

Mettaton looks at Sans, who shrugs.

Only mere moments later, Papyrus comes back again, holding some kind of carton and a couple of cardboard figurines on sticks. „*LET ME PRESENT YOU WITH 'PAPYRUS'S MINI THEATHER™'!!!“

„*My, isn't that adorable?“ Mettaton comments, amused as Papyrus puts everything in place.

„*when did you craft that one again?“ Sans inquires.

„*DO YOU REMEMBER THAT ONE STORMY WEEKEND SOME MONTHS AGO? WHEN WE WERE PRACTICALLY TRAPPED IN OUR HOME?“

„*yup, i guess.“

„*...WELL, I WAS BORED BACK THEN.“ As the 'theater' is standing on the edge of the table, the stage facing Sans and Mettaton, Papyrus hides behind it meanwhile. „*NOW LET ME RECOUNT THAT FATEFUL DAY WITH VISUAL GUIDANCE! AS THE SAYING GOES: 'SHOW, DON'T TELL'! NYEHEHEH!!“

„*...but ya're simultaneously going to _tell_ the story, yeah? or do ya keep quiet all the while?“

His brother huffs. „*WELL, I COULD DO SIGN LANGUAGE INSTEAD IF A CERTAIN SOMEONE INSISTS!!“

„*nah, am fine that way.“

Mettaton leans closer to Sans, asking, „*Can he really do sign language?“

„*dunno,“ he replies with a shrug.

„*LET US BEGIN WITH ACT ONE!!!“ Papyrus announces ceremoniously.

„*SO IT HAPPENED ON A WARM SUMMER DAY WHEN THE GREAT PAPYRUS, THAT IS ME, SET FOOT IN OUR LIVING ROOM AND HAD TO WITNESS SANS, HIS LAZYBONES OF A BROTHER OVER THERE, STILL SLEEPING ON THE COUCH!“

„*Why is his figurine only half colored?“ Mettaton questions.

„*BECAUSE IT WAS SANS'S JOB TO DRAW HIS OWN, BUT HE FELL ASLEEP DURING THE PROCESS AND NEVER FINISHED,“ Papyrus explains, giving his brother a look of disapproval as his head emerges from behind.

„*welp, in my defence: it was kinda late at that time if i remember correctly.“

„*IT WAS THREE PM“

„*somewhere on this planet, it's always going to be three am.“

„*NYE???“ the other utters, scratching his head in confusion.

„*Don't listen to his silly antics, darling. Just continue with the story,“ Mettaton notes, rolling his eyes at Sans.

„*OF COURSE I TRIED TO WAKE HIM UP: _'SANS!'_ , I SCREAMED, _'HAVE YOU SEEN MY OBLIGATORY GOGGLES ANYWHERE?!'_ “ When Papyrus explains, he crazily moves his figurine up and down, then does the same thing for his brother's as he alters his voice. „* _'OH, I AM SANS, I AM LAZY AND I ALWAYS DRINK MILK. YOUR GOGGLES ARE ON THE TABLE, BY THE WAY.'_ “

„*Why, doesn't that sound exactly like you?“ Mettaton remarks, earning an annoyed glare from Sans. Then he turns to the other brother. „*But say, you have never told me why you always insist on wearing your goggles all the time.“

„*EVERY GREAT INVENTOR DOES!!“

„*makes ya feel smart.“

„*EXACTLY!!“ Papyrus happily agrees. „*AND WELL, THERE WERE ALSO A SPECIAL PRESENT I GOT FROM SANS AROUND THE TIME I BUILT MY VERY FIRST INVENTION AS A BABYBONES! OF COURSE I WOULD NEVER REFUSE TO GO OUT WITHOUT THEM!!!“

„*nah, ya're embarrassing me here, bro,“ Sans answers while sheepishly rubbing his neck.

„*WELL THEN, LET US JUST PROCEED! _'SANS,'_ I SAID, _'STAND UP! WE WANTED TO BUILD AN INVENTION TODAY, AFTER ALL!'_

HOWEVER, HE PROTESTED: _'BUT I AM IN THE MOOD TO SLEEP ALL DAY, BROTHER!'_

 _'BUT YOU CANNOT DO THAT!'_ I OBJECTED. _'DO SOMETHING PRODUCTIVE FOR ONCE!'_

 _'NO,'_ HE SAID.

_'WELL THEN! IF YOU ARE NOT GOING TO HELP ME, THEN I WILL HAVE FUN WITH UNDYNE INSTEAD WITH A GOOD OLD COOKING SESSION!!!'_

AND SO I LEFT THE HOUSE. TO ACT TWO!!“

„*AND SO, THE GREAT PAPYRUS ARRIVED AT UNDYNE'S HOUSE, READY TO COOK!“

„*eh, why does the fish lady look like Fluffy Bunny?“ Sans questions.

„*BECAUSE UNFORTUNATELY, I HAVE LOST HER FIGURINE SOMEWHERE,“ Papyrus replies. „*...DO NOT TELL HER SHE IS BEING REPLACED BY AN ADORABLE RABBIT FIGURE FROM A CHILDREN'S BOOK; I WANT TO KEEP MY BONES INTACT. THANKS.“ The narrator clears his throat.

„*HOWEVER! AS IT TURNED OUT, UNDYNE HAD NO MORE OF THE SPECIAL PASTA SORT WE ALWAYS USED LEFT! SO I TRIED TO CALL SANS AND ASK HIM WHETHER WE HAD A PACKAGE OR TWO OF IT!“ Again, that same disapproved look. „*...BUT NOBODY ANSWERED MY CALL BECAUSE A CERTAIN SOMEONE APPARENTLY STILL. SLEPT.“

„*wow, that sans character is really a laid-back dude. i can identify with him,“ Sans comments, chuckling.

„*As it seems, you're rather the antagonist of this story so far,“ Mettaton remarks.

„*not so hasty. we haven't even come to your first appearance yet.“

While the both of them shoot some glares at each other, Papyrus, being unaware of it, continues: „*EVENTUALLY, I DECIDED IT WOULD NOT BE WORTH TO GO ALL THE WAY BACK HOME TO CHECK, SO THERE WAS NO OTHER SOLUTION FOR THAT THAN GOING TO THE NEXT SUPERMARKET AND BUYING IT.“ Once more, he lets his figurine bounce around energetically. „* _'DO NOT FEAR, UNDYNE! I WILL QUICKLY SPRINT TO THE NEXT STORE TO BUY THE DESIRED PASTA! YOU CAN WAIT MEANWHILE AND LEAVE THE REST TO ME!',_ I ANNOUNCED.

 _'OF COURSE I WILL TRUST YOU, YOU GREAT FRIEND OF MINE! I AM UNDYNE!'_ UNDYNE SAID AND SO I WENT OFF! ACT THREE!!!“

„*NEXT, I MARCHED THROUGH WATERFALL IN SEARCH FOR THAT RARE PASTA SORT! QUICKLY, OF COURSE, SINCE I DID NOT WANT TO WASTE ANY TIME! HOWEVER, THAT PESKY SUN DID NOT STOP BOTHERING ME, SO I PUT ON MY GOGGLES AS PROTECTION!

...THEN, BECAUSE I HAD FAILED TO CHECK THEM BEFOREHAND IN MY HURRY, I ONLY NOW GOT TO FIND OUT THAT THEY WERE MILK STAINS ON THE GLASSES, QUITE HINDERING MY SIGHT.“

„*oops.“

„*SO IT HAPPENED THAT THE BLIND PAPYRUS HIT A PARK BENCH AND STUMBLED OVER IT. BUT THIS WAS ACTUALLY THE MOMENT OUR FIRST ENCOUNTER FINALLY TOOK PLACE!“

„*a ghost?“ Sans questions, tilting his head quizzically.

„*It was before I got my new body,“ Mettaton explains. „*At that time, I used to hang around in the same places in Waterfall.“

„* _'HELLO THERE, LITTLE GHOST, WHY DO YOU LOOK SO SAD?'_ I ASKED HIM.“

„*It was a rather pathetic time for me, actually.“ He sighs. „*I wanted to make more out of me, make a bigger impact, but didn't know how back then.“

„* _'THERE IS NO NEED TO BE UPSET! FOR I, THE GREAT PAPYRUS, WILL MAKE YOU SMILE AGAIN!'_ “

„*Then one day, your brother just came along, quite out of nowhere, and asked me, a total stranger, if I wanted to cook together with his friend!“ Mettaton chuckles. „*Isn't he a sweetheart?“

„*...yeah, he's quite the cool guy,“ Sans agrees, this time wearing a genuine smile.

„*AND SO MONTHS LATER, METTATON JUST APPEARED IN FRONT OF OUR DOOR, OUT OF THE BLUE ASKING ME IF I WANTED TO HANG OUT WITH HIM! IT TOOK ME SOME TIME TO REALIZE THAT HE, WHO HAS BECOME THE MONSTER DISTRICT'S BIG STAR, WAS THE SAME LITTLE GHOST FROM BEFORE!“ Then Papyrus stands up again, grinning proudly. „*THAT IS IT, DEAR AUDIENCE! THE STORY ABOUT THE DAY WE MET!“

„*Really an adorable performance, darling,“ Mettaton compliments cheerfully while clapping.

„*W-WELL, I WOULD RATHER HAVE YOU USE ADJECTIVES LIKE 'EXCITING' OR 'EPIC', BUT I CAN TAKE THAT ONE TOO SINCE IT IS COMING FROM YOU! NYEHEHEH~,“ Papyrus answers, flushing.

„*mh, a cool theather presentation, bro-“ All of a sudden, Sans freezes up. „*wait a minute.“

„*SANS, ARE YOU ALRIGHT?“ his brother questions.

„*j-just to sum up things up again, hm?“ he says, starting to sweat.

„*OKAY??“

„*so you visited undyne because _i_ wasn't in the mood to help you with an invention. then you went out to get that rare pasta sort because _i_ didn't answer the call and checked if we had it...“

„*YES?“

„*...then you used your goggles _i_ gave to you once...“

„*MHM??“

„*...and you only stumbled over that bench because _i_ accidentally stained them with milk...“

„*WELL, I DO NOT UNDERSTAND WHY YOU ARE STRESSING IT THAT WAY, BUT YES, EVERYTHING YOU JUST SAID IS ABSOLUTELY CORRECT!!“ Papyrus confirms, nodding and smiling.

…

„*...SANS? WHERE ARE YOU SUDDENLY GOING?“

„*i... need to lay down and process the information,“ he mumbles with a blank expression.

„*THAT IS OUR CLOSET, SANS.“

„*mmh, i know,“ Sans replies and closes the door behind him.

After a short moment of silence, Mettaton asks, „*Well, now that that is out of the way: How about a stroll in the park?“

„*THAT SOUNDS QUITE LOVELY!!“ Papyrus exclaims. „*SANS, DO YOU WANT TO JOIN US TOO?!“ Only a defeated groan can be heard from inside the closet. „*...THEN JUST US TWO, THEN.“

Since that day, Sans makes sure to keep his brother's goggles clean all the time.

***

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter exists for the sole reason to make Sans suffer. Huehuehuehue.
> 
> So I wanted to try to do something with visuals at least once and like that, this one-shot was created. I, uh, must admit that I bursted out laughing while drawing Sans's figurine. It's just the combination of that derpy expression and the T-pose that makes me lose my mind. Sheeesh.
> 
> I wanted to write two more one-shots before returning to the main story. And then, the next one-shots will come around chapter 22 or 23; have at least planned them already.


	5. During 1.10: "Apology Course With Blue!"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *basically teaching the destroyer something that normally four-year-olds learn.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this story takes place during chapter 17, in the one week where Ink and Error aren't seeing each other, although I would advise to have read chapter 19 beforehand.

***

Something is not quite right today. Blue has a good intuition when it comes to those things! Although one of Error's favorite episodes is currently airing, he does not seem to be happy: He is sitting with his arms crossed and frowning as if his thoughts are plaguing him. Of course Detective Blue cannot allow himself to let this puzzle be unsolved any longer!

„Error, is something bothering you?“ he inquires very politely.

„hM? No,“ he denies.

„Well, it is very obvious that something is up! You seem quite sullen today!“

„I'm... fInE,“ Error insists, still not looking at Blue.

How odd! It is not unusual to see the office man being grumpy and/or angry if he is being flooded with work, for example. But right now, it seems to be... silent frustration? If you can call it like that??

„You can talk with me if you want to! A great friend always listens to his friends' worries, after all!“ Blue encourages him with a proud smile.

Error gives the other a short glance before mumbling, „I saId i'M fiNe.“ Then he proceeds to watch the series in grim silence again.

Well, that manages to make Blue pout. What a stubborn individual! Of course he does not desire to force the answer out of him if Error really does not want to, but at the same time, he would feel like a bad friend if he let him be like that. Like Blue said, it cannot be his usual sour mood: He would be far more explicit about it otherwise!

...Apparently, Blue has no other choice than using his secret weapon against him: 'The Error's Feelings Detector'!!!

„Is your work bothering you again?“ Blue inquires.

„TherE's aLwaYs SomeThiNg boTherInG me AboUt it,“ Error answers, unmoved.

„Did someone insult you??“

„WhY? No.“

„Did someone annoy you???“

„YoU riGhT noW.“

„Did something or someone make you sad????“

„WhaT thE heLl? Do i LoOk sAd or WhaT?!“

„Do you feel guilty about something?????“

„WhY sHoUlD i FeEl GuIlTy AbOuT aNyThInG?!“

„Aha!!“ Blue cries out, standing up and pointing at Error, who recoils.

„WhaT?!“

„You feel guilty!!“

„I juSt SaId I doN't! WhY dO yOu ThInK i WoUlD?!“

„Because you are denying it the most!“

„ThiS doEsN't MaKe AnY sEnSe!“

„Well, I call it the 'Error logic'!“ Blue proclaims, lifting one finger up towards the sky (or rather the office's ceiling).

„MaYbe You JusT aNnoYeD me wItH yoUr eNdlEsS quEsTiOns tOo muCh? EveR thOugHt abOuT tHaT?“

„No way! My 'Error's Feelings Detector' is foolproof, after all!!“

„...Your WhaT?“

„So, dear friend of mine,“ Blue says with a much softer tone while sitting down again. „Guilt can be a rather pestering thing, but it is healthy and necessary nonetheless! The most important things are to accept the mistakes you made, if you truly made any, and to come into terms with yourself!!“

Error sighs. „ArE yoU doNe yeT?“

„Well, not quite! In case you have done something bad to another person, you of course have to apologize to them properly!“

Immediately Error stiffens. „Oh, i'M cErtAinLy noT goInG to,“ he determines sternly.

„So there is at least one person involved in this after all!!“ Blue states, being very proud of his investigation techniques (however, their side effect seems to be an angrily glitching Error). „So what happened between you?!“

„FirSt oFf, i Don'T feEl guIltY aBouT aNytHinG at AlL.“ He certainly does! „SeconD ofF, _notHinG_ hAppEneD in The fiRsT plAce.“ Something certainly did! „AnD thIrD oFf, iF yOu cOntiNue tO stArE aT mE wiTh tHeSe aNnOyiNg eYes oF YouRs, tHen I'm GoiNg tO blAsT yoU riGht AwaY!“

„Uh, what have my eyes to do with anything? I am simply looking at you??“.

„ThAt stAr sHapE! StoP wiTh thAt!“ Error snarls.

„Well, there is not much I can do about it since it is a natural reaction. So, uh, sorry?“ What a weird remark. What does Error have against stars?

„YoU knoW whAt? ForGeT aLl of iT. ThiS toPiC is AnnOyiNg mE anYwaY.“ With that, he returns his attention to the screen, his disgruntled expression remaining.

After searching for the correct words to say, Blue offers, „But perhaps it would help if you let off some steam? Keeping it for yourself the entire time will probably, well, annoy you more in the long run, will it not?“

Clicking his tongue, Error averts his gaze to look out of the window instead. Eventually, he asks, „YoU're nOt gOinG to LeaVe it aT thAt, aRe yoU?“

„What kind of a friend would the Magnificent Blue be if he let you suffer in silence?! Like I said: I am always here to listen!“

Unfortunately, Error does not speak for a while. They continue to watch the episode while Blue is constantly anticipating some kind of definitive answer from him to come. Finally after about five minutes when the commercial break occurs, Error says, „...iT's aLl tHis MorOn'S fAulT, noT miNe.“

„Who?“

„WhatEveR thE otHeR abOminAtiOns cLaIm, hE's stiLl rEspOnsiBle foR aLl tHat mEss.“

„What mess?“

„You Don'T neEd to KnoW thE deTailS,“ Error insists. „tHe tHinG is ThaT thIs idiOt hAs bEeN iRritAtiNg mE eveR sinCe.“

„And what exactly irritates you if I may ask?“ Blue inquires.

„JuSt-“ As Error struggles to find the right words, he grits his teeth in frustration. „-evEryThiNg, i GueSs.“

„Hmmm,“ Blue hums as he (intensely!) thinks about it. Even with the help of the great 'Error's Feelings Detector', this may be a hard case to crack! „Did you have an argument?“ Error nods, making Blue a bit nervous. „Um, I hope it did not get... violent?“

„WhaT doEs thAt mAttEr nOw? Not LikE wE'rE deAd oR lOst a LimB.“

„That are... good news, I guess??“ Blue utters, then tries to raise his confident smile once more. „Well, and also as long as no one cried at the end!!“

…

…

Why is Error suddenly not saying anything?

…

…

His detector is giving an alarm.

„So you did make him cry!!!“ Blue accuses as he stands up, outraged.

„i DiDn'T sAy AnYtHiNg AbOuT tHaT!“ Error objects strongly.

„But you also did not deny that!“

„ThaT iDioT maDe hImsElf cRy! It'S noT my fAulT at AlL!“

„Eh. How is that supposed to work??“ Just what kind of person is that mysterious friend of his? „Well! As far as I am seeing this case, your guilt originates from you making someone sad!!!“

„I saId i'M noT-!“ With a frustrated outcry, Error hits his head on the table.

„Now the time has come for you to finally take responsibility and apologize to someone for your actions!!“

Inncoherent grumbles escape the glitch who is still facing his furniture.

„...Eh, Error, whether you like it or not, but you are an adult skeleton who is also a fine businessman, therefore you cannot go on with your life without the ability of showing your regrets to others,“ Blue explains calmly. He has the urge to pat his back, but he does not want him to crash or anything, so his words need to be enough! „Do not worry, though! You have me, your greatestest friend here, to teach you the divine techniques of apologizing!!“

„I dOn't WanT to. LeaVe mE aLonE,“ Error demands.

Folding his arms, Blue exclaims cheekily, „Oh! So you think you are not up to the challenge?!“

„...wHat.“

„Well, how disappointed I am that Error the Great is not able to say three simple words in a specific order! Cynics may call that 'pathetic'!!“ he states before adding quietly, „...not me though, that would be kind of mean.“

„...aRe yOu prOvoKinG me, yoU waNnaBe guArD?“

„At least this wannabe guard here can say, 'I am sorry'! Can you do it too? Hm??“

Snarling angrily, Error sits up again. „I caN sAy iT, miNd yOu! I juSt dOn'T waNt tO!“

„Well, then proof it to me by apologizing right now! Imagine I am that friend of yours!“

„...ThaT is ActuAllY noT thAt diFfiCulT,“ Error murmurs. „AnD he'S nOt mY fRieNd. I dOn'T knoW hOw yOu cOncluDed tHat agAin.“

„Intuition!!“

„WhaTevEr.“

Next, he begins to stare at the small skeleton with a look filled with concentration.

…

„You can do it!“ Blue whispers.

„yeAh, yEah,“ Error mumbles, rolling his eyes.

…

„I believe in you!“

…

„I-I am-“

„Great!! Two out of three words!!“ his friend compliments as his eyelights become blue stars again. Without any warning, Error begins to glitch immensely. Wowzers, that actually looks hurtful. „E-Error? Are you okay?“

After his glitches stop, Error tries to calm down by regularly breathing in and out. Meanwhile Blue explains, „Uh, you know, Error, there are also other means to apologize to someone, not only verbally. Like that one time you shared your sweets with me, remember? When we still had our first challenge going?“

„...yOu mEan tHe hUsh MoneY?“

„Of course!“ Blue replies with a giggle. „Actions can mean more than words! And a good first step to show that you care is to be the one seeking a conversation first!“

Reluctantly, Error asks, „...And tHen?“

„Well, there are various options! For example!! Inviting that someone to a nice place!“

„ThaT soUndS boTherSomE,“ he mumbles while sinking deeper into his seat.

„Putting effort into it is important! So do you happen to know a nice place around here?“

Error's eyelights wander to the side as he starts pondering. Eventually, he nods.

„It would be great if you considered my advice.“ After allowing some moments of silence to pass, Blue then speaks up, „Well, but it would be still fantastic if you could express yourself verbally too! It never hurts, after all!“

„Oh yEs, it DoeS,“ Error objects, shivering. „CaN we jUst fOrgEt aLl of ThiS anD moVe oN?“

„But the challenge, Error! The challenge!!!“

„Oh God, whO caRes aBouT thAt nOnseNse aNymoRe? JusT lEavE me AloNe!“ Error begs, holding the sides of his head in desperation.

„Do not worry! For I, the Magnificent Blue, will gladly continue to teach you everything you need to know about the art of apologizing! Even if we need the rest of the day to accomplish it! Mweheheheheheheheheh!!!“

„ _eNd Me._ “

***

Somewhere on their way back home from Waterfall, Ink mentions, „I'm still kinda surprised that you actually apologized.“

„Of CourSe youR gOldfisH bRaiN reMemBerEd _tHat_ thIng,“ Error grumbles. „I beLieVe i DoN't neeD to eXplAin tO yOu tHat yOu'rE gOinG to RegrEt iT if You tEll AnyOne aBouT tHis.“

„Hm, but it's tempting.“

„ _sQuiD._ “

„Joking,“ Ink says, chuckling. „But come on, it wasn't _that_ bad, was it?“

„hMpf.“

„It could be far more embarrassing, you know!“

„How So?“

„Wellll... imagine for example you actually practiced for that!“ For a good while, Ink laughs at the mere thought of it. However, as soon as he notices the lack of a caustic remark or really any kind of answer, he questions, „Uh, Error?“ Then his eyes widen. „Wait, no way you-“

„EnD thIs sEntEnCe aNd I wiLl tHroW yOur 'PreSenT' iNto tHe nExt LaKe.“

***

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Clueless Blue doesn't understand yet that he's fulfilling the role of a shipper. Perhaps some day, he will.
> 
> I actually intended to write another one-shot before this one (would've been also chapter 17, about Ink's perspective when he was with Sci and Red in the examination room while Error, Frisk and Flowey waited outside), but while writing it, I kinda lost the motivation for it because I stopped seeing the point of doing this one and also 'cause I was more in a comedy mood anyway.  
> Well, so for now, I'm done with the one-shots and will soon return to the main story.
> 
> By the way, I dunno if anyone noticed it, but yesterday almost every image in this collection and in the main story vanished ('cause the site I'm using for getting the HTML codes, imagebanana it is called, apparently died or whatever), so I had to put them back again, lel. However, there has been only one picture that miraculously survived, and that is the milk propaganda drawing in the introduction chapter. I think that's an obvious sign to drink your milk, guys.


	6. During 2.3: "Three Instances in Which Ink Is a Teasing Jerk"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *in case ya needed any more proof that ink can be annoying.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The events of this story take place in chapter 22 during the time Blue is doing his solo patrols.

***

In the break room of the laboratory section of the Grand Workshop, a humming Sci is operating the coffee machine while Red keeps staring at the gray walls in front of him with his arms crossed, grumbling, „...He still can't stand me, y'know.“

„Huh? Who are you talking about?“ Sci asks before his eyes widen. „Oh, are you still complaining about Error? Come on, it was just chocolate. I even bought you a new bar.“

„'m not talkin' 'bout his little thieverie... though they're pretty infuriatin' too... No, I mean the way he always looks at me as if I were some kind of insect,“ Red huffs. „Seriously, what's up with 'im and Geno hatin' my guts? Did I ever do somethin' to them?!“

„Uh, I don't know? It's just sometimes complicated to get behind their logic,“ the other says and upon seeing his disgruntled face, he chuckles. „Well, perhaps they're just jealous.“

„Jealous of what?“ Then Red's eyes widen in realization when he notices his suggestive smirk. „Wait, never. I would've noticed that.“

„Oh, come on, it's not that far-fetched.“ Sci nudges the other playfully with his elbow. „We three know each other for quite some years after all, so it's not so crazy to assume that certain _feelings_ have developed if you know what I mean.“

„...Yer pullin' my leg, aren'tcha?!“

Laughing, Sci is about to drink from his cup when both suddenly simultaneously notice a certain artist leaning against the doorframe, his starry eyes shining gleefully. „Hey Ink, how long were you standing there?“ he asks, somewhat flustered.

„A couple of seconds, I guess. Eh, or perhaps minutes? I'm not sure myself!“ he responds, chuckling merrily.

„Wow, _you_ forgettin' somethin'? Never heard of that one before,“ Red comments sarcastically.

„Yeah, crazy thing, right? Anyways, according to my note here, I'm here 'cause I wanted to pick up my vials while I was conveniently around the area.“

„Eh, and you couldn't have at least sent me a message beforehand?“ Sciquestions and when Ink opens his mouth, the former intervenes, „No, don't say it; of course you forgot that as well. Okay, then let's go get your vials, shall we?“

As Sci attempts to leave the room, still in good spirits overall, Ink replies, „I was actually going to say that I consciously didn't tell you anything for the surprise effect!“

Then Sci halts, asking, „Uh, what?“

„Wellll... who knows what I might have witnessed you two doing~?“

„U-hum... what exactly are you talking about?“ his friend utters while Red grits his teeth, very well knowing what is coming next. It is more than obvious: That paint-drinking jackass is in _that_ kind of mood again.

„Hmmm, I think you already know what~,“ Ink hums and as he slowly approaches, Sci starts backing off.

„N-No?“ the latter claims, his eyelights helplessly darting around.

„I can give you a hint: It is something I caught you doing last time,“ Ink explains cheekily, causing the blushing skeleton to stiffen.

„I-I still don't get what you're saying with this! 'Last time'? What last time? There was no last time!“ Sci babbles nervously, making Ink only smirk brighter.

„Another hint then? It starts with a 'k' and ends with a 's'. Or do I really have to spell it out loud? Of course I'm talking about-“

„Ohbreaktimeisovergottagobacktoworkbye,“ Sci rambles in an incredible speed while hastily running out of the room, carelessly spilling some coffee onto the floor on his way.

Meanwhile, Red rubs his face in frustration as he glares at the grinning skeleton who has remained. „...Are ya enjoyin' this or what?“

„Kinda? Say, is your blush color the reason why you're called 'Red'?“

All of a sudden, Ink gets a paper cup thrown at his face.

„Yer lucky yer a 'friend', or else I would've literally punched ya already.“

„Huh, not figuratively?“

Another two cups hit his beaming face.

„Bein' a smartass, eh? Whatever, I think your vials are stored in Sci's room as always. Just go get 'em yourself,“ Red grumbles.

„Roger~“ With that Ink leaves as well, deeply satisfied with himself.

Red on the other hand, being all alone in the break room now, lets out a tired groan. Really, it is always the same thing with that jerk. He just never shuts up, embarrassing him and (especially) Sci until the latter retreats as swift as the wind. ...Although Red must admit that the nerd may be overreacting a bit. Is he really that shy and sensitive when someone else teases him with... that kind of stuff? Of course it can get annoying, but still.

...Or is it because it is with _Red?_ Now that he thinks about it: They surely must look weird together. Probably weird enough for Sci to feel that embarrassed about it. After all, he has a quite good reputation and being seen with someone like Red, who does not seem to fit here at all, must be at least a bit awkward for him, right? Sometimes when they walk around together in the facility and Sci's colleagues give him a knowing look, the embarrassed skeleton pretends as if he did not notice it and proceeds to stare at the floor with a blush instead (something Red has always thought is actually adorable), but under this new aspect... Huh, Red has never seen it this way...

…

Wait a moment. He realizes something: Did he just seriously let Ink wander around all by himself in the Grand Workshop? Ink. _Ink._ And to make things worse: It may be possible that Sci has fled to his own room, so both of them would meet again and his 'tease torture' would continue...

In a hurry, he storms out to quickly follow the cheeky artist before he can do more damage (sometimes, he wonders whether Red is actually the dumbest guy around here).

***

On one afternoon Red is again at his hot dog stand, watching the different people pass by with his usual displeased expression. Suddenly he feels someone poking his arm several times, making him huff. „Hey, what's yer prob-,“ he is about to complain, but stops himself just in time once he sees the familiar face with the good old dorky glasses. „Oh, it's you.“

„Were you just about to snarl at your potential customer? What kind of a service is that?“ Sci asks jokingly while putting one elbow on the cart and cupping his chin in his hand.

„You'd be pissed too if ya had to sell hot dogs no one wants to buy anyways,“ Red mumbles as he watches the nerd furrowing his brow.

„Huh, have you tried putting on a friendlier face or do you look that miserable all the time when you're at your job?“ he questions to which the other groans (why the hell is everyone telling him this?!).

Anyway, another reason for his bad mood aside from his stupid job is the one thought that has been bothering him since Ink's last visit. Red cannot help but constantly question himself if he really is an embarrassment for the scientist. Especially now it should be one: Sci wearing his fancy lab coat and standing next to some cheap hot dog stand.

...Red would not want him to feel uncomfortable because of crap like this. Perhaps there is a way to make an excuse so he would leav-

„Eh, what are ya doin' now?“ Red questions, deeply confused as Sci suddenly grabs his cheeks and tries to force a smile on the other's face by raising the edges of his mouth with his thumbs.

„Hm? Making some improvements, of course!“ Sci declares, his eyelights glinting with glee. „Would be a shame if only I get to see your smile! But I must say-“ Despite his best efforts, Red keeps fighting against his action by keeping his face straight. „-I've never meet someone who is too stubborn to give me one pretty smile.“

„'c-cause yer bein' a jer-“

The sudden noise of a shooting camera surprises both of them.

„Sci is right, you know. Smiling doesn't hurt anyone,“ Ink agrees, carrying a mettaphon in his hand.

„Huh, lately you've been popping up from seemingly nowhere all the time,“ Sci states in worry as he lets go of the grumpy skeleton and adjusts his glasses.

„Well, convenient conveniences, amirite?“ Ink chuckles and takes another photo.

„Ey, what're those pictures for?“ Red asks gruffly.

„For my special collection~,“ Ink hums with that typical suspicious grin of his.

„...Ya collection of _what?_ “

„You know, my album of 'embarrassingly cute moments with Sci and Red',“ he answers proudly. „Oh, maybe you want me to show them to you?“

„Wha-?!“ Sci utters and when Ink comes closer, the former backs off immediately, waving his hands in refusal. „N-No! Nonononono, stay far away from me with that! I-I-I don't even want to know what kind of pictures you secretly took of us!“

„Huh? Okay then. Maybe Glitchy would like to see them? Man, I'd love to see his reaction to this!“ Giggling gleefully, he walks off.

„...Wait, you aren't serious, are you? W-Why would you just show them around without asking us?!“ Sci exclaims in disbelief before deciding to run after him. „Ink, wait, don't do this! Iiiiiink!“

At first Red needs time to comprehend what just happened, however, his sour face returns quickly. When he spots some random fire monster nearby who apparently witnessed this conversation and is now looking at him with a worried expression, the skeleton glares at them and snarls, „What are _you_ starin' at, huh?!“

As that monster retreats, Red lets his head drop on the cart, giving off incomprehensible noises of frustration.

***

Later on another day during Red's break, he decides to visit Sci in the Grand Workshop once more. He heard from his colleagues with whom the skeleton is already familiar as well that the nerd is hanging out in the observatory room again. Entering the large, round hall with its dark golden walls and a ceiling that shows an image of the night sky, Red spots him looking through the giant telescope at the other end, so he places his bag and lunchbox on the table near the door for the time being and walks over to him. At first Sci is too absorbed in his activity to notice the other, even when he is already standing next to him, so Red signals his presence by coughing, which finally gets his attention.

„Oh, you almost gave me a scare there,“ Sci says, giving him a smile regardless.

„Not my fault yer in 'nerd mode' again.“

„'Nerd mode'? That sounds sort of dismissive; I would prefer you calling it 'science mode' instead,“ he states proudly, adjusting his glasses that glint in the light.

„Doesn't make it sound more cool.“

„Well, I tried.“ Then Sci stands up from his stool, offering his seat. „Would you like to give it a look too?“

Through the telescope, Red can see several stars shining, but not just any kind of stars: It is that ever-present rift in the sky. „Since when is the Ætherlight part of ya remit?“

„It isn't actually; I just like to observe it whenever I've got time for it. It's more of a hobby,“ Sci explains.

When Red glances at him, noticing the familiar sparkle in his eyes, he replies, „Just go ahead.“

„Huh? With what?“

„Showin' off yer know-how.“

„Uuuh... oh, you mean telling you something about it? Okay then!“ He agrees eagerly. „So did you know that until now, 236 stars in the Ætherlight have been registered so far? But the really fascinating part here is that over time, some stars spontaneously appeared while others just disappeared. In the moment, both occurrences happen with almost the same frequency, so it remains quite balanced.“

„Uhu,“ Red utters. To be honest, this topic does not interest him to that degree like him. However, what he likes is watching Sci talk in a way that makes his face light up and his eyes shine brighter in joy.

As he keeps on babbling, a random memory suddenly crosses his mind: when they first met. He still remembers how stressful that day had been back then: an argument with his brother about a dumb thing, Red accidentally bumping into a group of jackasses who were looking for trouble (and since the skeleton was in a sour mood himself, it just had to result in a fight) and additionally, it was raining like crazy (it really would have been the highlight of the day if he had forgotten to bring his umbrella with him).

As Red walked through the streets, he eventually spotted another skeleton seeking shelter under a canopy in front of some store.

***

_Several years ago..._

„ _Forgot ya umbrella?“ Red asked._

_Sci, who had been looking quite frustrated up until now, got surprised by the stranger's sudden question. „Unfortunately yes.“_

„ _Mhm,“ he mumbled. „Were do ya wanna go? Home?“_

„ _Actually to my workplace, the Grand Workshop. But now I have to wait until the rain's gone, I guess.“_

„ _Eh...,“ Red uttered, earning an irritated glance from the scientist. After giving his idea a thought, he eventually asked, „Ya want me to escort ya there? It's on my way anyways.“_

_Which was actually a lie: He was just not in the mood to confront his brother so early again (especially since some questions about the cracks he had gotten would surely occur, meaning only more stress), so Red wanted to distract himself a bit longer. However, Sci eyed the other skeleton carefully. Apparently Red did not look like the type of guy you could just trust so easily. He understood that._

_When he intended to silently walk away again, Sci suddenly followed after him as he requested, „Wait please! I would very much appreciate that!“_

_After almost bumping into Red in the process, he complained, „Ey, slow down. Workshop's not gonna run away.“_

_While he moved his umbrella closer to Sci, the latter responded with an apologetic smile, „Sorry, the reason for my excitement is that we're getting a new telescope today and I want to be one of the first to try it out.“ He frowned at the clouds above. „But then stupid nature wanted to stop me.“_

„ _Kinda ya fault for forgettin' an umbrella in the first place. It was obvious it was gonna rain.“_

„ _What can I say? Excitement makes you sometimes forget the most obvious things.“_

„ _Oh, so I guess yer a nerd.“_

_Dumbfounded, the scientist (no, rather nerd) then huffed, „'Nerd'? Are you always that blunt towards a stranger whose name you don't even know yet?“_

„ _'kay, so what's ya name?“_

„ _Eh,“ he uttered. „...Sci?“_

_As Red snorted loudly, the other huffed again. „Come on, there is no reason to be so immature about that!“_

***

„...Hey, are you even listening?“ Sci inquires, waking Red from his daydream.

„Eh? Totally.“

„Then what's with that face?“

„What face?“

„You know what kind of face,“ Sci claims as he pokes the other's cheek, chuckling (seriously: getting easily flustered, but being a terrible tease himself!). „Tell me what you were thinking about just now!“

„...Nothing in particular,“ Red lies, averting his embarrassed gaze.

***

„ _So, here we are,“ Sci stated as both were standing in front the workshop's entrance._

„ _Then ciao, I guess,“ Red answered in a bored tone, however, he did not expect Sci to suddenly grab his arm._

„ _Wait there a second. I've come to notice that you don't look that well. Also you've been limping a bit,“ he explained, eyeing him again with that attentive expression of his that made Red want to look away. „I can treat you if you like. You know, as a sign of my gratitude.“_

„ _Ya don't have to. Also, ya wanted to look at ya nerdy telescope, didn'tcha?“_

„ _There still is enough time for that left, thanks to you. ...Well?“_

_...It was probably the fault of his eyes: blinking and staring with expectation at Red through his glasses on which still a couple of raindrops had remained. For some reason he felt unable to refuse his offer, so he nodded a bit awkwardly instead._

„ _Great, then let's go!“ Sci proposed as he forcefully dragged Red inside. „Ooooh, you can't imagine how excited I am about the telescope~ Hey, perhaps you want to look through it as well? No reason for false modesty here! I'm always willing to give other curious science enthusiasts a chance!“ Then he suddenly stopped, staring at the other seriously. „That means if you stop calling it 'nerdy'.“_

„ _'kay,“ Red easily agreed, which managed to give Sci a satisfied smile, who turned on his heels. „...So when are we gonna see ya geeky telescope?“_

_When the nerd turned around again just to frown at him like some insulted child, Red snickered victoriously._

***

Right, now that he thinks about it: Sci has actually never cared about him looking weird because someone like Red is at his side. Even back then, he eagerly presented him the telescope with pride and talked with him about the stuff he was working on for hours and hours without end while they were both still being in the Grand Workshop (the next day, Sci actually visited him at his hot dog stand for the first time, apologizing deeply for his yesterday's babbling).

So... Red's worry might have been silly after all, huh? Sci is just a big, awkward geek. One who welcomes him with open arms every time despite Red's rough and unfriendly behavior sometimes. Who makes him feel like he is at home although his brother is not around anymore...

Still sitting on the stool and glancing up at him, Red continues to listen to hos passionate explanation.

„...also, it is recorded that its size is actually constantly- oh?“ Sci's speech gets interrupted by Red gently grabbing the collar of his coat with both hands. Only when he slowly pulls him down towards him, he realizes what he is trying to do, making him blush. „Oh. Uh, wait, my glasses-“

„Just let 'em on.“

„Uuuh, isn't it a bit inconvenient with them?“ Sci utters, suddenly unable to decide whether to keep them on or not.

„...Are ya an unexperienced middle schooler or what? Just keep 'em on,“ Red huffs (that dork better do not dare to make him say out loud that he finds his geeky glasses quite cute).

„O-Okay then.“

And so, he continues to pull Sci's face closer to his again. Watching the other's excited glint in his eyes up close, which Red originally only got to see when the nerd was talking about his most favorite topics, makes him feel... special, in a way.

...Red really must be the dumbest skeleton around here for having these dumb doubts from before at all.

…

„...Uh, what's the matter?“ Sci asks, confused as Red has suddenly stopped moving mere inches before their lips (eh, or rather teeth) could meet.

„...Don't know what it is, but I feel a weird menace nearby-“

Then they glance to the side, meeting a pair of starry eyes. Starry eyes that must have come from hell itself.

While Sci yelps out of shock, clinging to the telescope, Red jumps from his stool, yelling, „ _What the actual freakin' hell, punk?!_ “

„Huh? I didn't want to be rude, so I stayed quiet,“ Ink explains carefreely.

„ _It's rude to be starin' like some spectator!_ “

„Uuuh... guess you're right. But, y'know,...“ His eyes become a gleeful orange. „...what you've been doing was quite the spectacle~“

„Make him stoooop...,“ Sci begs as he hides his face behind his hands, causing Red to growl at the intruder.

„Hey, it's not my fault they don't have any real _'private rooms'_ around here. Really, any idiot can just walk in here and bother you!“ Ink responds.

„Yeah, and I'm lookin' at one right now,“ Red grumbles. „How do ya even keep gettin' in here without any appointments whatsoever?“

„Well, 'an inventor never tells the Æther's mystery'!“ Ink gives an enthusiastic fingergun. „...Okay, but to be serious here: Sci has actually invited us for some nice dessert.“

„But you're way too early...,“ Sci mumbles behind his hands.

„Yeah, 'cause I thought me and Glitchy have finally reached the point in our relationship where I can try to prank him without him wanting to murder me afterwards, so I came extra early to prepare it! ...But it seems I managed to catch you quite off guard, huh~? I hope you didn't have some... _special_ _plans_ together~?“

As Sci continues his whining, Red grabs Ink's collar harshly, lifting the smirking skeleton up. „Are ya lookin' for trouble, huh?!“

„Me? Naaah...,“ he negates cheekily. „...But you two, on the other hand, seem to look for a bed-“

„ _Quit it!_ “

„Why, 'cause I'm right?“

„ _No, 'cause yer embarrassin' everyone aroundcha!_ “

„I mean, you could've just used the storage room again if you wanted some alone time.“

„...What?“

„It's a popular rumor around here: You two going to the storage room whenever you want to-“

All of a sudden, the scientist faints.

„S-Sci?!“ Red calls out, letting go of Ink to kneel down beside the collapsed skeleton.

„Oh wow. Did I just _tease_ someone into unconsciousness? Huh, didn't even know that was possible. You never stop learning something new.“

As Ink's merry laughter penetrates Red's non-existent ears, his rage only keeps rising and rising until he stands up again, facing the root of all evil with bloody determination.

„Okay, punk.“ He forms a fist with which he punches his other palm. „How fast can ya run?!“

„Pretty fast, I'd say. Why?“ Then Ink keeps looking between Red's angry face and his gesture several times until the realization makes his eyes go wide, his pupils taking the form of green exclamation marks. „Oooooh...“

As his eyelights become a yellow star and an orange whirl, he starts to run away, an excited grin spread across his face. Meanwhile Red sprints after him.

On this day, Hotland's workers and inhabitants will have witnessed these two skeletons running across all possible streets, one of them giggling crazily and the other screaming, „ _Ya won't be able to walk for an entire week once I'm done with ya!_ “

***

Although Error cannot quite understand the reason behind Abomination #13 chasing after the Squid, who he coincidentally got to see on his way to the Grand Workshop, he hopes that Sci will provide him with a satisfying answer to this (as well as the self-made brownies that have been promised to him or else that sneaky scientist will face some severe consequences for wasting his precious time). However, he is suprised to spot the other skeleton sitting weakly on the stool, his head against the telescope and his arms hanging loosely, once he enters the observatory room.

After approaching him, Error inquires, „WhaT haPpeNed tO _yoU?_ “

Somewhere in the middle of Sci's gibberish, he thinks to hear him saying 'Ink' with a defeated voice.

„...UndeRstaNdAblE,“ Error simply replies. „I guEsS i'M goInG to GeT mYseLf sOme hOt cHocOlatE wHilE you'Re... rEcoVeRinG oR whAtevEr You'rE dOinG riGhT noW.“

Receiving some unintelligible mumbling as an answer again, he sighs and heads back to the entrance. However, there he notices a familiar lunchbox lying on the table that he curiously opens. A chocolate bar.

…

Well, that scientist owes him compensation for the lost time anyway, so naturally, Error confiscates the sweet treat gladly (whoever just let his lunchbox lying around unwatched has to be the biggest dumbass around here).

***

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Skeletons are objectively gay. Change ma mind.
> 
> So I thought I wanted to do at least one Scifell one-shot since they're only side characters in the actual story. It's not one of those ships I'm super duper invested in (my three favorites are Errorink, Cream and Afterdeath, by the way), but I find it quite cute, at least.  
> The thing is just... oh geez, I always feel so awkward writing romance stuff (this is actually my first real attempt on this genre), so I thought I could bring Ink in as a comedy element to make it less weird for me (yes, Ink's suggestive remarks make it less weird for me, don't ask why). Like my very first one-shot, I basically took one dumb running gag (which is Sci getting too easily embarrassed by Ink's teasing) and made a whole story out of it. Huehuehuehue.  
> Oh yeah, here a true random fun fact for ya: the number '236' comes from asking my three best friends what their favorite numbers are and combining them into one. Regarding other numbers and dates, there are sometimes not just randomly chosen, but have a deeper insider meaning to them.
> 
> So there's one one-shot left that I wanna write before going back to the main story (which is gonna be my very first requested one-shot~). Have a nice day~


	7. Before: "In Search for Penny (and Emotions)"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *a heartwarming tale between two skeletons and a charming lady ('m talking 'bout his pen. what else?).

***

There is not much for Dream to expect to happen this day as he walks down the corridor of his academy during early afternoon. A couple more hours of lessons awaiting him, strolling around in the city center afterwards and then just relaxing all by himself in the evening, as his days usually go by.

So this is why the student gets somewhat thrown off when another skeleton suddenly runs past him, panic written all over his face. Dream watches him vanishing behind the next corner... only to return mere seconds later, sprinting towards the other now.

When he abruptly halts before Dream and grabs his shoulders, he asks, „You! Have you seen my friend anywhere?! I left her at some place and forgot where!“

„Uuuh...,“ Dream utters, staring at those colorful eyes with confusion.

What irritates him the most is the fact that he feels... nothing? This is probably the very first time where he feels no aura, no emotions emitting from someone and considering how close the other is, Dream is normally supposed to sense it much stronger. But no, nothing. Has his ability suddenly stopped working? Is he sick? Or does that stranger possess an ability that allows him to hide his aura? How curious...

„Hey, are you even listening?!“ the student calls out, his eyelights changing to different violet and blue patterns with every blink.

„O-Okay, um.“ Then Dream carefully removes his hands from his shoulders, putting on a soothing smile. „How about we calm down a bit and you tell me your friend's name? Perhaps I know her?“

„Oh, so would you actually help me to find her?“

„Well, I do as much as I can.“

Next the nervous skeleton takes the orange vial from his bandolier, sips on it and grabs Dream by his wrist to hastily drag him along to the direction he originally headed to. „That's great! I'm super desperate as you can see!“

„And what about her name? Or can you describe her appearance?“ Dream inquires, still taken aback by his sudden action. „Also could you walk a bit slower, please?“

„Oh yeah! So the thing is that you probably won't know her by her name; lemme describe her looks instead! So she has the same colors and patterns as me: red and golden stripes 'cause we're constantly walking together with matching outfits, yeah? Also her head always has that pretty silvery sheen that glints in the light!“

„So what kind of monster is she?“

Suddenly the stranger stops to turn around and stare at Dream with an extremely serious expression, declaring (probably one of the very few instances in which the guardian sees his future friend speak with that much conviction, in deadly earnest), „The most adorable one on this planet.“

„...Okay then,“ Dream simply answers, not able to withhold a little chuckle.

Well, just knowing that this mysterious lady is wearing similar clothes should probably be more enough. So how long can that take?

***

„Penny? Are you here?!“ Ink (who has told his name in the meanwhile) screams as he opens his locker.

„May I ask why your friend should hide in here?“ Dream inquires.

„Dunno. She's quite the prankster,“ he replies, sighing longingly.

„And you really can't remember where you last saw her?“

„Nope. Not at all,“ Ink denies, energetically closing the locker's door again. „You see Cream-“

„My name is Dream.“

„Right, Dream,“ he corrects. „I've always had those crazy memory issues that randomly occur. You probably know this feeling when you leave the room because you wanted to do something, but you just suddenly forget it once you've stepped out?“

„Yes?“

„Yeah, so that's a thing everyone experienced at least once in their lives, huh?!“ Ink comments, chuckling as both are walking down the hall.

Waiting patiently until his laughter ends, Dream then inquires, „And what do you want to tell me with this analogy?“

When Ink opens the glass door that leads to the next corridor section and walks through it, he suddenly stops. „...Huh, I can't remember.“

So both of them continue to inspect other places: different classrooms, the halls, and the green area outside where they currently are. While Dream keeps asking other classmates, who unfortunately do not have a clue about her whereabouts either, Ink looks behind bushes and climbs up trees (although he wonders why he would assume his friend is there).

Anyway, Dream comes to notice a very important thing: He can feel everyone's emotions but Ink's, meaning the problem does not lie in his ability; it has something do with that curious skeleton.

For some reason, it actually concerns him. His whole life, he has been able to know what others are feeling by sensing that invisible aura, coming from the soul itself, that everyone is always emitting without even realizing it themselves. Although Dream never experiences their emotions with the same intensity as they do, it is still enough to understand their moods overall. So meeting someone like Ink, whose behavior is also quite outlandish...

„Can't you try calling her?“ Dream eventually suggests as they continue walking around the halls.

„She doesn't have a phone with her,“ the odd skeleton answers. „Poor Penny is probably pondering about her partner's whereabouts too-“

Ink halts abruptly, causing Dream to bump into his back. „What's wrong?“ When he does not answer immediately, just remaining there frozen on the spot, he becomes worried. „Ink?“

Dream curiously takes a look at his facial expression: widened eyes as if he just realized something magnificent. „Wait a second,“ Ink murmurs before counting with his fingers. „Did I just... make an alliteration with almost six words in a row?“

„Eh, what?“

Ignoring Dream's question, Ink takes his yellow vial instead. Afterwards he turns to his companion with starry eyes and a bright grin. „Almost six words in a row! And I didn't even try it! Can you believe it?! Oh boy, this is definitely worth recording!“ Then Ink takes one sleeve of his scarf and a pen from his small bag, ready to write it down. However, he suddenly frowns. „Uh, could you tell me what the first word was again?“

...It certainly makes Dream feel unsure all the time, hanging out with someone as unpredictable as him.

***

After a while, Dream has actually gotten quite tired of following Ink around and being dragged by him as he keeps babbling about the most random things you can imagine, abruptly jumping from one topic to another (one time, he talks about the best writing materials before then telling the fantastic story of him breaking his own door with just one pillow and a pair of chopsticks, which the disturbed Dream still refuses to believe). Well, another good reason for being so exhausted already is probably because it might be... ages ago since he has interacted with anyone that 'intensely' if you can describe it like that. Additionally, just the casual way with which Ink treats him can give you the impression that they have been friends for a long time already.

However, Dream cannot help but feel a certain sense of... frustration growing inside of him? It is just... why does Ink has to be _that_ clumsy? And there he has thought _his_ own clumsiness can be unbelievable sometimes, but Ink's is on a completely different level: He always trips on his own feet, somehow manages to get entangled in his long scarf (and _then_ trips) or, for example, bumps into the water dispenser because he was distracted by his own thoughts.

Being unlucky and/or clumsy is one thing, but also being so carefree about it is what bugs Dream more than anything.

„I believe we haven't been there yet, right?“ Ink asks as he hops down the stairs. However, he suddenly halts right in the middle. „Although... nah, I don't think she's there.“ Then he hops back upstairs only to stop again before reaching the end. „Hmmm... but I can't just exclude this possibility. You always have to search where you expect it the least.“

As the enthusiastic skeleton turns around once more, Dream speaks up, „Ink, can you actually stop doing that?“

„Doing what exactly?“

„Just bouncing up and down the stairs. You're going to trip otherwise.“

„C'mon, it'll be fine.“

Furrowing his brow at that, Dream responds, „Seriously, you tripped and fell three times in just the last three minutes and I guarantee you a fourth time will happen if you keep up with that attitude.“

„Wow, Scream, you-“

„Dream,“ he intervenes with a small hint of frustration in his voice.

„So Dream, you don't have to worry about me at all. I'm doing those things daily and as you can see, I'm still alive!“ Smirking, Ink points cheerfully at himself with both thumbs. „Just a nice tip from me to you: You can't just constantly keep worrying about little things like these! How else are you supposed to enjoy your life when you-“

However Ink has accomplished it again, but one careless step back is apparently enough to make him lose his balance.

„I-Ink!“ Dream calls out as he quickly grabs his arm before he can fall backwards. As he pulls the hopeless case that is this clumsy skeleton with way too much force towards him, both of them now land on the floor with Ink being on top of Dream.

Chuckling, the former rises to take a seat on the ground next to the other who sits up as well. „Woah, didn't know you'd have that much swing, Beam!“

Hearing his carefree laughter again is all it takes for Dream to lose the rest of his patience. Scowling, he puts his shoulder bag on his lap and starts rummaging in it.

„Hm? What are you searching there?“ Ink inquires.

„This,“ Dream replies before smacking his head with one of his schoolbooks. „I even warned you beforehand and you still didn't listen! Imagine what would have happened if you had hit your head on the ground!“

„Uh, the one breaking my skull are _you_ right now,“ Ink argues as he rubs his head, chuckling.

And that silly doofus _still_ has the audacity to laugh about it!

...Only now, Dream comes to realizes what he has done just now. Did he just really scold him? When was actually the last time he was so angry about someone's reckless behavior that he scolded them for that? The last time... would be with Nightmare, he believes. Has it already been such a long time ago?

Being lost in thoughts for a moment, Dream does not notice Ink staring at the schoolbook in his hands. „Hey, are those cute animal stickers on the cover?“ he questions.

Flustered by his remark, Dream quickly stores it inside his bag again, declaring, „S-Since you're that careless, I have no choice but to keep a better eye on you from now on.“ After standing up and straightening his tunic, he offers his hand with a strict expression. „Now get up; the floor is dirty.“

At last Ink takes his hand and becomes confused when Dream proceeds to lead the way. „Eh, you don't need to hold my hand like that. I can walk by myself-“

„Which results in you almost breaking your bones on the staircase,“ Dream interrupts sternly. „No more shenanigans. You're going to behave yourself for the rest of our search.“

„Okay, I guess?“

„So let's continue with this area instead. I believe we haven't been there yet.“

***

By the end of the day, neither of them have been able to find Penny, resulting in Ink returning home in disappointment and Dream apologizing for not being a help after all. The next day, the guardian sits on his usual place during break time: the bench under the tree while drinking apple juice, enjoying the sight of the bright blue sky, the sunshine, the fresh breeze, the soft rustling of leaves... There is always so much positivity in the air during spring and summer time!

On the right side there is an open hallway where Dream sees various students pass by. Eventually he spots a certain someone who notices him as well at the same time. Approaching Dream excitedly, Ink calls out, „Hey, you! Uh...“ As he halts in front of the bench, he furrows his brow. Then he snaps his fingers several times as if the memory is just on the tip of his tongue. „Ah! Gleam!“

„...It's still Dream,“ he corrects. „Why don't you just write it down somewhere?“

„Because I want to remember it on my own. 'Memory training', you know? So looking it up every time would be cheating!“ Ink explains, his good mood reflecting in his yellow eyelights. „By the way, I thought you might be interested in knowing that I finally found Penny!“

„Oh, that's nice. Where had she been the whole time?“

„In my bathroom!“ he exclaims, laughing at Dream's confused expression. After taking the giant pen from his back, holding it with one hand while the other is on his hip, Ink adds, „Yesterday, I was suuuper sure that I had taken her with me, but I apparently really forgot her! Can you believe it?! This is actually one of the few things I don't forget so easily!“

„Okay, and what is she doing now? Do I get to meet her?“

Ink cheekily glances at his pen... which has red and golden stripes as well as a silvery head. Wait, do not tell Dream it is what he is thinking just now...

„Your... your friend you searched so desperately... Could it be that... that pen...?“

„You're absolutely right!“ Ink confirms proudly. „Steam, lemme introduce you to Penny!“

„A... a pen,“ Dream repeats in disbelief.

„Yup.“

„A pen called Penny.“

„That's technically true and all, but she doesn't like being objectified, though!“

…

After staring at Ink's happy, goofy face for way too long, Dream bursts out laughing, which manages to irritate him. „Uh, did I just miss the punch line? What even is the joke here?“ Ink glances at Penny. „Do _you_ get it?“

***

The next weeks, something new has been added to Dream's routine: Ink and him regularly meeting during break time (it might also be worth mentioning that Dream has heard like twenty different variations of his name by now; he is wondering if Ink just does it on purpose). Although the chaotic skeleton can still be quite exhausting to deal with sometimes, Dream has always liked hanging out with someone optimistic and joyful (and oh boy, Ink's optimism and joyfulness seem to be never-ending; it is a shame that he cannot feel them with his ability too).

On this day, Ink has brought his sketchbook with him to show it to the other as both are sharing a seat on the bench.

„Oh! This one is cute!“ Dream notes, pointing at the picture of a sleeping cat on a tree.

„Huh, you only comment like that on things you find cute,“ Ink remarks. „Say, why don't you try to draw cute stuff yourself if you like it?“

„I can't draw at all, so-“

Before he can even finish his sentence, Ink suddenly offers him a pencil. „C'mon, I'm even gonna be your coach!“

„Well...,“ Dream utters, staring at his beaming expression until he gives in. „...Why not, I suppose?“

After thinking for a bit, he starts his sketch, Ink watching him with child-like excitement all the while. As the drawn figure slowly takes shape, he snorts.

„W-What is it?“ Dream asks.

„Uuuum, nothing? Your donkey just looks really hilarious so far!“

„It's supposed to be a rabbit...“

„...Huh?“ Ink stares at the sketch silently... before laughing hysterically this time.

„W-What kind of a 'coach' are you even?!“ Dream questions with a flustered blush. „If you're so mean about it, then I'll just stop.“

„Nooooo, wait. I'm gonna be serious now, I swear!“

„I told you I can't draw.“

„Doesn't mean you should let yourself get stopped by some silly guy laughing at you; just laugh with him! And if your goal is to get better, then you just have to keep practicing and practicing instead of just saying, 'I can't'. But either way...“ The artist takes his sketchbook back, inspecting the drawing with sparkling yellow eyes. „Regardless of whether it's good or bad, it still has value.“

„What do you mean?“

„It made me smile! Maybe not in the way you originally intended, but still! Well, in case that means anything to you. And who knows? Maybe years later, you'll look at that picture again, think back of this moment and laugh too! I just believe that no creative work is worthless, especially if you put your heart and soul into it. Even your hilarious donkey-rabbit is special in its silliness!“ Then Ink's grin falters for a moment. „Also, completely abandoning it because of self-doubt is just... a shame.“

Looking at Ink's blank expression while being unable to read his emotions makes Dream feel... somewhat uneasy. „May I ask you something?“

After the artist glances at him wordlessly, his smile returns shortly after. „You just did.“

„Um, yeah, I mean, I was actually wondering for a good while whether you have some kind of ability that allows you to hide your aura?“

„Huh? Why do you ask?“

„Because I'm normally able to sense everyone's and know what they're feeling. But I can't do the same thing with you; I can't feel any emotions coming from you, which... really baffles me,“ Dream explains, watching Ink's eyes widen a bit although the rest of his face remains unmoved.

„...Oh? I don't think I've got an ability that makes me hide them? Not that I know, at least.“

„Oh well, that's a pity. I would've liked to know. But at the same time, I've been a bit unsure about bringing this topic up at all...“

„And why?“

„It's hard to describe, but I simply felt as if mentioning it would be...“ He stares at Ink's motionless face. „...somewhat...“ ...awkward? Dream does not even have a real explanation for this. It is just a weird intuition. However, noticeable are the colors of of his shape-shifting eyelights: gray and brown. Has Dream ever seen that combination before? Does it even mean anything...? „Oh, another thing: Can you actually feel any change whenever I'm around you?“

„What kind of change?“ Ink asks, tilting his head.

„I have also the ability to influence emotions to a certain extent with my own aura. Though only to the positive direction,“ Dream explains. „It's something I can't always control myself; it can happen automatically whenever I'm happy. So do you think you sometimes feel, um, 'suspiciously' happy around me?“

Ink's pupils become green exclamation marks for a moment before they begin to change their forms rapidly with every blink. „I... I guess so?“ he mumbles.

„...Ink, are you alright?“ Dream asks, worried as the artist suddenly appears to be lost in thoughts.

„Yeah, 'course I am,“ Ink confirms.

However, he remains in that thoughtful state for the rest of the break time.

***

On the next day as he is walking down the hallway, he suddenly spots Ink in the distance, who keeps looking around as if he is searching for something or someone. Upon noticing Dream waving at him with a smile, he starts approaching him.

...But what becomes immediately obvious is the fact that Ink is not smiling at all.

„Good morning. How are you today?“ Dream inquires.

„I'm fine,“ Ink replies unenthusiastically, deciding to walk alongside him now.

„Um, okay.“ Perhaps he is just tired?

Ink keeps Dream following around until the latter is about to enter his own classroom; then he notices that Ink wants to go in as well, which makes him glance at the odd skeleton in confusion.

„Uh, Ink?“

„Yes?“ the other says with a neutral voice.

„This is not where _you_ are supposed to go, right?“

„...Guess so?“

...'Guess so'? This is all he has to say?

„So... then let's see each other after the lesson, okay?“ Dream declares, giving a promising smile. Ink simply nods before his classmate enters the room.

***

After the lesson, Dream is surprised to see Ink standing next to the door as if he has not moved an inch ever since, just staring down at his vials with a look he cannot even describe quite yet.

„Did you wait for me?“ Dream asks and receives a nod from him. „Silly question perhaps, but did you actually wait the _entire_ time for me? You went to your own lesson, didn't you?“

„Uuuh... yeah, I did,“ Ink confirms, avoiding his gaze slightly. „So... break time, yes?“

„Yes, break time...,“ Dream agrees as the suspicion in the back of his mind rises.

This day follows a certain pattern: Dream and Ink hanging out until another lesson is about to start. Whenever he leaves the classroom, the other is already there, waiting for him.

At last Dream questions, „Ink, are you sure you feel alright?“

„I am.“

„It's quite obvious something is up: You're not talking much today and didn't even smile once. It's so unlike you.“ When Ink glances at him silently, he winces a bit. „Uh, of course you don't have to tell me anything, especially since we don't know each other for that long. However, I'm still here for you if you want someone to talk to. You might even feel better afterwards.“

Ink does not answer. The next time Dream walks out of his classroom, he is not there anymore, making him even more worried. Maybe he said the wrong thing to him...? Dream would like to call or write him a message or something, but he has not bought one of those new mettaphons for himself yet and does not know his number anyway. So instead, he decides to ask other students whether they saw Ink anywhere.

„*Ink? Isn't that the guy who always walks around with a giant pen? Don't know what he's doing right now,“ Astigmatism, the monster with one single big eyeball, responds, getting an approved croak from his partner Final Froggit. „*Yes, he even talks to that thing, doesn't he? What a weirdo...“

However, Dream keeps asking.

„*Ink?! Nope! No clue at all!“ Migospel, the clownbug, exclaims. „*This guy thinks he's _so much_ funnier than everyone else with his clumsiness and fake stories! ...The one where he breaks his own door _is_ fake, right?“

And asking.

„Excuse me, have you seen a skeleton called Ink?“ Dream inquires as he approaches the hovering wizard Madjick.

Said monster starts to sweat. „*A-Alakazam!!“ they scream as they throw some kind of orb to the ground which emits gray smoke. Once it is gone, Madjick is nowhere to be found.

...This has already been the fifth monster today who just runs away at the mere mention of his name.

But at last, Dream gets a clue to his whereabouts. „*I believe I last saw him visiting the restroom over there, but it's a while ago,“ Whimsalot explains.

After thanking them, Dream walks over to said place. Since the schoolday is almost over, it does not surprise him to find the room empty (also, what should a skeleton do in the toilets?). As his hopes are decreasing, he suddenly hears something from one of the stalls. It is quiet, but Dream thinks it is... whimpering? But he does not sense any soul around here-

...Oh. Of course.

Now standing in front of the stall, he hesitantly knocks. „Ink? Are you in there?“

After a moment of silence, the voice inside speaks up, „...No?“

„Ink, I recognize your voice.“

„Uh, well-“ He sniffs. „-many have this hilarious voice, I guess?“

„Can I come in?“ Dream asks. As Ink does not answer, he decides to slowly open the door (the fact that he forgot to lock it would make Dream smile in any other situation). There he spots him sitting on the closed toilet lid with his knees pressed to his chest.

„Uuuh...,“ Ink utters while rubbing his teary sockets. „This is slightly awkward now.“

„What happened? Why are you crying?“

„Nothing. Something just got into my eyes.“

„...Which is why you're all alone in a toilet stall?“

„Well... it's comfy in here, isn't it?“

Furrowing his brow, Dream asks, „Could you please tell me the truth now?“

„I mean, it wouldn't matter anyways. I believe you were even the one pointing out that we don't even know each other for so long, so I don't get why you would care. Oh, it's probably curiosity, yeah?“

„Of course it matters,“ Dream insists as he comes closer in the hope his positive aura would work, „because we're friends, aren't we?“

„...You think so?“

„And you don't...?“

„Huh...“ For a while, Ink seems unsure about which vial to take as he stares down at them. At last he chooses the pink one although even then, he hesitates before sipping on it with a slightly disgruntled face. „So, uh... what you said about your aura thingy yesterday... I thought I could try and see if it's working on me or not.“

„But you said it did?“ Dream replies, irritated.

„Yeah, it did, I think. But what I wanted to try is finding out if it works...“ He looks at his vials again. „...without my yellow paint.“

„Why so?“ There were times when Dream was curious and asked Ink why he is drinking them, but he has always evaded his questions so far.

„Because, uh...“ he utters hesitantly. „...I have trouble... feeling stuff without my vials...?“

'Trouble feeling without them'? Now what is that supposed to mean? By taking his paints, he is to able to feel something? And what if he does not take them at all? Would that make him apathetic...? No emotions...

…

…

Wait. What if there is no mysterious ability that makes Ink hide his aura? What if there never has been an aura for Dream to sense the whole time? But having no aura would normally mean...

„Ink...? Do you even have a soul...?“

His question is met with silence.

As incredible as it sounds, all of it would make sense now. Back then when Nightmare and Dream were studying the nature of the soul together, or rather specifically its aura and everything that is tied to emotions, he heard of this bizarre phenomenon of individuals still existing despite having no soul. However, he has never believed something like that could be possible until now. A part of Dream would find this discovery more than fascinating... if it were under different circumstances.

„O-Of course I have a soul! What are you even talking about?!“ Ink objects, still avoiding eye contact. Mumbling, he adds, „...I just can't feel your aura at all without my yellow paint. This is what I realized today after following you around for a while.“

There is still the possibility that even with his paint, Dream's aura does not influence him for real; it could be something like a placebo effect for Ink (although there might be no way to tell for sure). However, what is certain is the fact that his friend probably wishes it would have worked, wishes to experience an emotion without his paint. Dream does not need his ability to figure it out since the answer is right there, blatantly in front of him: that longing in his eyes. And by revealing his ability, Dream unintentionally gave Ink false hope...

…

To his surprise, Dream suddenly hugs him.

„Eh, why...?“ Ink asks.

Maybe this means nothing to him; there is still so much Dream does not understand about his state, so many uncertainties. However...

„So you know someone's there for you.“

Ink does not return his gesture, but he does not recoil either. Well, it would be nice to hear these words too. Maybe Dream also said out loud what he himself wants...? But it is fine this way: It is not about him right now, after all.

As Dream withdraws again, he takes a look at his vials, all arranged in a certain colorful pattern. „Huh, I have never seen emotions as some kind of... rainbow before. It's actually quite pretty. Say, Ink: Maybe you would like to go drink a cup of tea with me?“ Ink just blinks at him with big curious eyes, so he adds, „Uh, you could also try coaching me again if you like. The 'donkey-rabbit' would like to have a friend and I think I already have an idea.“

„Are you serious?“

„Of course!“ Dream stresses enthusiastically.

To his relief, Ink drinks some bits of his yellow and orange paints before the other takes some steps back so he can stand up from his seat. „Well, I've always got time for some creative hours,“ he states, smiling slightly. When they are about to leave, he suddenly mentions, „And uh, can you do me a favor? Can you keep this whole conversation just now for yourself?“

„Yes, sure,“ Dream immediately agrees, earning a brighter smile from Ink.

„Cool. Then let's get going; I can't wait for another drawing à la Dream.“

„It will probably look horrendous again,“ he comments, chuckling.

„It's fine! I'll be there to laugh again!“

„Really, what kind of a coach are you?“

„One who keeps motivating you nonetheless!“

As both are walking through the empty hallway, Ink eventually halts abruptly.

„What's the matter?“ Dream inquires.

„Huh, I feel as though I'm missing something...?“

„And what? Did you forget your books or your phone?“

„No, no. Something else,“ he mumbles, rubbing his chin. Next he reaches out for his back, grasping at nothing.

„Uh, Ink...?“ Dream calls out, watching his frozen friend who hastily takes a generous gulp from his green vial.

„I left Penny somewhere again!!!“ After turning around and running back to where they have come from, Dream starts to follow him. „I'm so sorry, Penny! Please don't leave me after that!“

„Ink! Slow down!“ Dream begs, getting panicked as well. „You're going to trip again if you keep up this speed! Ink!!“

Without realizing it just yet, Dream has unofficially become the 'parent' of one hopeless, crazy skeleton man (plus his pen).

***

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let's be real here: Penny is a true sweetheart, keeping up with Ink's behavior for so many years. Best waifu.
> 
> Sow this one-shot comes from the request "Ink at his academy days" by Rangeraj (oh yeah, please tell me if ya like to be credited for those ideas/request thingies). The idea that came into my mind is showing how Dream and Ink met! Maybe I could this academy stuff again but with Blue included as well, some time in the future.  
> So I wanted to make a healthy mix between fun and serious stuff with the ending being funny again so it becomes wholesome overall. Drama stuff is kinda difficult to write for me 'cause I find it somewhat hard to connect to my characters on that emotional level, so I often times feel almost nothing for them in those situations (which makes me wonder if something's wrong with me), therefore it's hard for me to judge how much the reader would be feeling for them (well, one of my biggest writing goals is to write such an emotional scene that it makes at least one reader cry; then I can rest in peace!).  
> It's also now an important part of Dream's character lore that he likes cute stuff ('cause he's such a precious boiii) and can't draw at all! Y'know, I strongly believe that adding those tiny details often times helps to make a good character into a great one; they make them more charming and 'alive', so to speak. Like Ink's crazy anecdotes, Blue's love for proper language, Sans's passion for milk and so on. This is one of the most fun parts in characterization: giving them those little likings and quirks!
> 
> Eh, by the way, a random thought popped into my head while writing this story: What if Errorink finally becomes more a thing and then Error would have to compete with Penny for Ink's love. Wouldn't that be ridiculous?! Huehuehuehuehue.  
> ...which is why I actually drew this comic here:  
>   
> ~~~  
>   
> ~~~  
>   
> ~~~  
>   
> Imagine a pen having more charisma than you.
> 
> Now I'm gonna return to the main story again! Have a nice day as always~


	8. Before: "Blindfolded Darts Was a Bad Idea (Who Would Have Thought?)"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *don't do this at home, kids.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Though this happens before, I recommend to have read at least chapter 26 by now (realized too late I should mention that, huehuehuehue).

***

„Alright, points?“ Killer inquires, seeing nothing but darkness thanks to his blindfold.

„18,“ Horror answers behind him.

„You're at least getting slightly better,“ Dust remarks before throwing his knife at the dartboard. „51, nice~“

„...Still don't get why ya're always handicapping yourself that way,“ Horror mentions.

„Hm? You're talking to me?“ Killer asks and throws the next one.

„Hit the wall,“ Dust comments and snickers.

„Who else in this room is wearing a blindfold?“ Horror replies.

„I can't tell 'cause I'm blind,“ Killer says, shrugging. „But to answer your question: It's much more challenging this way.“

„Not frustrating 'cause ya're losing against him most of the time?“

„I couldn't care less about winning or losing. It's aaaall about the experience, not the results. Maybe you should try this attitude yourselves because it would make you much more relaxed,“ Killer explains while Dust hands him over another knife. „Also with practice comes skill, so after maybe thousand tries or so I might hit the bull's eye every time.“

„Wow, sounds like any other activity would be more productive than this,“ Horror comments (oho, Killer can outright _hear_ him rolling his eye).

„No need to phrase it this way. It's still kind of a target practice for my job nonetheless.“

After another swing, Dust hums, „Wall again~“

„Oh, all of this reminds me of that one series we recently watched where the protagonist guy threw a knife sidewards without looking and hit one tiny bug on the wall that was like ten meters away,“ Killer explains and chuckles.

„...Is that the reason why I saw ya throwing knives sidewards recently?“ Horror questions.

„Perhaps? I have to get my inspirations from somewhere.“

„Ooooh, that's a pretty fun show, by the way!“ Dust mentions cheerfully. „Last time, the protagonist guy was doing some backflips to dodge knives and whatever kinds of sparp objects being thrown at him while an explosion was happening behind him!“

„...But ya're not going to recreate that too, right?“

„Don't be silly,“ Killer responds as the other hands him the next knife. „If boss found out that I toyed around with fireworks or whatever explosive stuff again, then hoo-boy.“

„So you're almost 200 points behind. You think ya can catch up?“ Dust asks, gleefully snickering.

„We shall see, hm?“

However, at the exact same time he throws the knife, the door right next to the dartboard gets opened.

„So, how many points?“ Killer asks.

…

„...What's with that sudden silence? Did I just accidentally murder someone?“

„ **...What a tragedy it would be if you did.** “

…

Wait, that voice...

After pushing his blindfold up, Killer is greeted with the sight of Nightmare standing on the doorstep and the knife he just threw being stuck in the wall next to him on the level of his shoulders. The smaller skeleton glances up, staring at the judgemental and very, very displeased expression of his boss.

…

Slowly, he pulls the blindfold back down.

„Idiot, ya're making it worse,“ Horror retorts as he snatches his blindfold, both him and Dust sweating.

„ **...I'm so baffled by your stupidity that I don't even know which question I should pose first,** “ Nightmare utters quietly, apparently trying his best to restrain his anger. „ **'Which one of your clowns thought it was a brilliant idea to put the dartboard right next to the door?' 'Why in the world should anyone play it blindfolded?' Or how about, 'Why are you using knives as darts in the first place?!'** “ Glaring at the stoic and unmoved Killer, he hisses, „ **Got nothing witty to say to your defense this time, I presume?!** “

„Hm? Oh, excuse me, I zoned out because I just saw my whole life flashing before my eyes. Oh well,“ Killer explains, putting his hands into his pockets. „...I apologize?“

Sighing heavily, Nightmare massages his nose bridge. „ **...We just moved in and I already have to distribute punishments.** “

„There's a first time for everything, I guess,“ Killer responds and as his boss shoots another glare at him, he adds, „Alright, I shut up.“

„ **So, how to start first?** “ When Nightmare glances at the dartboard, he steps in and summons one tentacle on his back that he uses to take it off the wall. „ **No darts for an indefinite amount of time. Maybe if you do your next assignments especially well, I could give it back sooner than later. Also, one month house arrest for all of you. And since it was Killer being the misfortunate soul who threw the knife...** “

He looks around in their living room until he spots some unpacked cartons in the corner. Walking towards them, he asks, „ **Yours are still there as well, right?** “

„Yeah? But what do you plan to do?“ Killer questions, tilting his head.

„ **Found it,** “ Nightmare announces and lifts a certain carton with a second tentacle. When Killer realizes which one it is, he freezes.

„...Wait, that's my knife collection...“

„ **I am aware of that,** “ he answers, going back to the entrance.

„Wait a second, boss, you're going to take _all_ of them?“ Killer asks, beginning to sweat.

„ **I am, for an indefinite amount of time as well.** “

„But does it have to be... _all?_ Boss, can't we just talk it out instead?“

„ **'No negotiations when it comes to punishments.' Have you forgotten this important rule?** “

„Of course not. It's just... uh...“

„ **Alright, what is wrong with you?** “ Nightmare inquires, annoyed as he turns around to eye his subordinate. „ **Normally, you accept every punishment without whining. You sometimes even have the audacity to crack a joke during that. So what's different this time?** “

Hesitantly, Killer speaks up, „...It's because you're taking Stabby with you as well...“

„ **...Excuse me?** “

„Stabby, my very first knife!“ his subordinate repeats as his face suddenly scrunches up in utter despair. „We shared our first fights together! Stabby has always been there for me when I couldn't sleep! Yes, I would even call Stabby my best friend!“

Dust gasps, outraged as he states, „I thought _I_ were your best friend!“ Meanwhile Horror simply shakes his head.

Nightmare eyes the trembling Killer carefully before he determines, „ **You're just being overwhelmed by emotions again. I'll take care of that this evening and then it will be fine.** “

As he attempts to leave again, Killer continues to plead. „B-Boss, at least leave me Stabby, please. You can even extend my house arrest if you want. It's j-just that... without Stabby... I think I might... might...“

„ **You might** _ **what?**_ “ Nightmare snarls impatiently.

Trembling, Killer utters, „I-I think I might c-cry for the first time in years...“

Everybody in the room deadpans at him.

Eventually, Nightmare sharply inhales the air before sighing deeply. „ **Immature manchild,** “ he mumbles. „ **Alright, if you're** _**that** _ **whiny about that, then I suppose we can't wait until evening. Up to my office, now.** “

„C-Could I still have Stabby back, though?“ Killer asks meekly as he follows his boss through the door and then upstairs.

„ **No.** “

„But-“

„ **Continue with this behavior and I shall throw away your entire collection.** “

When their voices fade away, Dust sighs in relief. „Wow, boss always manages to give me some goosebumps even though it's not me being in the spotlight this time.“

„Ya've got no skin for that,“ Horror comments.

„I swear I had some regardless!“

„Mhm.“

After an awkward pause, Dust proposes, „TV?“

„...Why not?“

Some minutes later, Cross enters the basement while the other two skeletons are already sitting on the couch, watching television and munching popcorn.

„Can someone explain to me why I just saw Killer crying?“ the newcomer inquires.

„Just being emotional again. It'll go away soon,“ Horror explains.

„...Should I be worried about that?“

„Well, _you_ are not the one who got grounded 'cause ya played blindfolded darts, so you can just lean back and relax,“ Dust replies while Cross looks even more concerned now. „...Ya wanna watch the show with the protagonist guy who does all the backflips?“

„Alright?“ the other agrees and sits down on the armchair.

By the end of the day, everyone has gained a newfound appreciation for an old but very useful invention, a concept that could very much save your life in this special household. It is called: 'knocking on the door before entering a room'.

***

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To be honest, this one-shot is even for me way too silly, which is why I can't decided whether to see it as canon or not. Lel. Can someone please explain to me why I spend some of my endless free time to write this? Thanks.


	9. During 2.9: "The Night Is Always Young"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *a wholesome evening with weirdo friends.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This event occurs during chapter 29 at night.

***

It should be no surprise that Dust cannot sleep that night. So what is he doing instead? Tossing and turning in his bed, of course, while thinking about all kinds of stuff.

Yes, contrary to Horror's persistent belief that Dust's head is filled with nothing but hot air (what even should a skeleton's skull be filled with? Smartass), there is actually a lot of things going on in his mind. Sometimes even too much for his own good. Like, what the hell were those weird looks that Horror and Killer were giving him supposed to mean? Yeah, he screwed up colossally today, so now what?! It is not even Dust's fault: He warned Berry and yet he disobeyed, thus suffering the consequence for it. He is actually pretty pitiful in that matter, really; probably staying a weakling forever.

Dust rolls over to the left side, facing the wall now.

Though he does not really get why he even defended him in front of his boss. Just what in the world is going on in the head of a dumb, silly little Berry? Hot air as well, huh? Or perhaps even cold one. Or lukewarm. Yes, at least lukewarm (where was Dust even going with that trail of thought?).

He rolls back to the right side.

So the conversation with boss was super awkward, which still baffles Dust. He expected yelling, spine-shivering anger, basically hell on earth, but...

...Anyway, he was not really in the mood to talk with Horror or Killer afterwards, which is why Dust immediately vanished into his own room. Oh, these weird looks, these weird looks... If there is one thing his brother has always been right about, then it is the rule of survival, the most crucial one: As long as you have more LV than your enemy, there is nothing to fear. Then you stand over everything. Perhaps one day, Dust's EXP will surpass the entirety of Horror's, Cross's and Killer's put together. Yeah, maybe even boss's-

…

He rolls further to the right, causing him to faceplant the floor.

...What the hell is he thinking? Did Dust just... indirectly equate all of them to enemies? After what happened today, he cannot allow himself to get lost in those thoughts so soon again. Boss will get angry for real this time if he finds out. So he knocks on his forehead a couple of times, telling himself, 'Nope, Dust. No more EXP talking. At least for the rest of this week.'

Then he forces himself to stand up and turn the blue night light next to his bed on, which is relatively easy to find in the darkness due to Dust's glowing red eyes (thanks, convenient DT). Once this is done, he bends down to take out one carton from under his bed, the one with the photos in it. Perhaps he should carry at least one picture with him to remind himself that seeing the others as enemies is a pretty stupid idea...

Quickly, Dust gets lost in all the memories as he takes a look at the photos. However, a sudden knock startles him. After pushing the carton back to its previous place, he heads to the door where he is greeted with the sight of Horror. Since he is not wearing his eye patch, Dust can only conclude that he was probably trying to sleep just now.

„...Something's up?“ Dust asks after an awkward pause.

„...Can't sleep either, eh?“

„Nope.“

„Mhm.“ After looking around aimlessly, Horror requests, „Can I come in?“

„Uh, sure?“ Dust steps aside so the other has enough room to enter.

The first thing Horror notices is the massive mountain of empty takeaway boxes on the desk. Frowning, he mumbles, „...Eating garbage again?“

„Correction: garbage that tastes actually quite okay,“ Dust answers while flopping down on his bed.

„Just... why? Ain't my food good enough for ya? ...No, lemme guess: It's the lack of meat.“

„C'mon, why so offended? I'm still eating ya meals.“

„...Didn't even _try_ to hide 'em,“ Horror murmurs while he takes a seat on the chair, still eyeing the boxes with disgust.

„So what? You're gonna chop off my fingers one by one?“

„Hm, consider that next time you refuse to eat my vegetables-“

Something on the ground catches Horror's attention all of a sudden. Dust is confused at first, but then realizes he is staring at a photo he has forgotten to put back. Hastily, he grabs it. „Uh, well...,“ he utters after an awkward cough.

„Still keeping them?“

„Not many. Just, eh, a couple.“

„...Me too, actually,“ Horror replies quietly, causing the other to furrow his brow. Then his red eye wanders down to something he has been holding in his hand the whole time and throws it at Dust's face. „Catch.“

„Eh, you normally say that _before_ you-“ His eyes widen a bit once he recognizes the familiar brown etui. „...My tools?“

„So ya stop bothering me with that,“ Horror explains. „Though next time I see ya _invading_ my kitchen to _steal_ something, then it's not only gonna be ya fingers that get chopped off-“

Another knock on the door.

„Well, well, well, what am I seeing here? Two charmers that are almost on the edge of breaking the nighttime rule?“ Killer, leaning against the doorframe, snickers when the other two share insecure looks between one another. „In that case, I've got no other choice than watching over you to make sure you don't get too loud or anything.“ After pushing himself off the frame, he presents a deck of cards in his hand. „Lucky for you, I always have a nice pastime with me.“

***

In the meantime, Dust has set up a big blue blanket on the floor, fluffy and comfy, surrounded by a couple of pillows, cans of soda as well as packages of chips that have been bumming around under his desk for a while.

Killer, lying on his side while resting one cheek in his hand, mentions, „Oh, by the way: I finally made Cross owe me a favor.“

„What the hell? How?“ Dust inquires, lying on his stomach and munching chips.

„Can't give away too many details; professional secrecy, you know? But I assume part of the reason is because I have just as much charm as boss.“

„Better don't say that in front of 'im,“ Horror, sitting cross-legged, suggests.

„I already have, in fact.“

„What did he say?“ Dust asks.

„Just looked at me like I was an idiot and rolled his eye,“ Killer responds, chuckling at the memory.

„You're playing with fire, man,“ Dust remarks. „Like y'know, I can at least name ten instances off the top of my head where I was almost one hundred percent sure that boss would choke ya for ya borderline-disrespectful comments.“

„Well, he just knows that I would lowkey wish for a confrontation between us to happen; would be tons of fun.“

„...Just how suicidal are ya?“ Horror mumbles.

„Hm, let me think. On a scale of ten, I'd saaay...,“ Killer prolongs before dropping a diamond seven onto the pile of cards. „...a solid seven.“

After checking his own hand carefully, Horror finds out he has no counter and is therefore obliged to collect the entire pile, causing him to let out a deep grumble of endless annoyance.

„Guess I checkmated you, mate,“ Killer comments with a cheeky smirk.

„Oh, shut up. This ain't chess,“ Horror snarls.

„Good for you, actually. You would've already lost otherwise.“

With an insulted huff, Horror throws all of his cards at Killer, who can only chuckle at that. Dust, meanwhile, snorts at that display, directing Horror's attention towards him again.

„...Speaking of suicidal: Could've spoken with us about whatever went through ya head, then maybe today wouldn't have happened.“

As Dust's smile fades away, he utters, „Well, uh...“

While he averts his eyes, Horror tilts his head, observing him for a bit before looking at Killer. „Ya've also got some photos left, right?“

„Hm? Which ones?“

„Of us. Ya kept them, haven'tcha?“

„Yep. What about them?“ Killer replies, his casual tone surprising Dust.

„...Thought I could look at some and see if I miss anything,“ Horror elaborates. Glancing at his other partner, he asks, „...Wanna look too?“

After processing his question, Dust hesitantly agrees, „...Sure, why not?“

„Oh, please tell me you've kept some embarrassing ones from last Gyftmas,“ Killer mentions.

Horror's pupil shrinks. „Oh god, please don't.“

Dust snorts. „Don't worry, I have _all_ your sins recorded.“

„...Hate to live in this modern age.“

„Oh no, it's wonderful,“ Killer comments.

„Absolutely,“ Dust agrees, smiling brightly.

And so they continue to play their rounds while consuming unhealthy food at an unhealthy time and talking with no end in sight.

„The guard mentioned somethin' like, 'supervillain' and 'superhero'. What's that about?“ Horror inquires.

„Ohohoooo, that's a really funny story between Berry and me, actually!“ Dust answers cheerfully. „So we had a pretty quirky role play going on, y'know? He, the naive and helpless 'superhero' and I, the evil and merciless 'supervillain'. Wasn't even my idea this time, can ya believe that?“

„...A 'role play', aha...,“ Horror murmurs, his expression turning worried as he sips on his soda.

„Yeah, yeah, there were some tears and pointy objects involved. The usual kind of fun. Anyway, so by the end of it, we sat down on my bed together while he recited some funny rules for us until I took my handcuffs, tied him there on the ladder and then-“

Horror spits out his drink. „Alright, sicko, I don't wanna hear any more details.“

„Hm? Did I say something weird?“ Dust asks, his head turning to Killer.

„...Nope?“ the other replies with a stoic face although his shoulders are shaking. „Not weird at all.“

Then Killer attempts to take a sip from his soda as well, however, he becomes unable to restrain his chuckles any longer and instead covers his face with his hand while giggling like a madman. Although Horror looks at him with a dumbfounded expression at first, he cannot help but snort. Shortly after, Dust follows them with his own laughter, which goes on for quite some time.

***

Cross immediately returns to the basement after his visit in Nightmare's office. First of all he knocks at Killer's door, waiting for an answer that never comes. Irritated by that, he knocks at Horror's door instead before noticing that Dust's is slightly open. When he enters his room, he did not expect to find the three lying on the ground, surrounded by playing cards, several empty cans and crumbs of chips while sleeping soundly on a blanket.

...Well, perhaps Cross's help to check on Dust is not needed after all. Carefully, he closes the door.

***

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The main reason, actually, why this one-shot even exists is because of that one suggestive joke that I find quite hilarious and it's also the first dialogue I wrote for this (hereby I publicly admit that I'm actually a secret sinner in disguise). But aside from that, I just needed some wholesomeness in ma life.
> 
> There are a couple of things I wanna mention here:  
> -(Sorry if I talked about that in the main story before) So there is a thing I learned from reading some fanfics about the Nightmares: For me, the two most horrendous interpretation of their relations to another are the two extremes; when they either don't care about each other at all or when they care super duper much about each other to the point where it kinda puts me a bit off as a reader (I mean, they're still villains, but then there's also so much fluff at the same time; I find it kinda weird).  
> I think the best way to go is the middle road; they may sometimes be mean to each other and all that, but they do care for one another without saying that out loud or showing it overtly (like, Horror and Killer visiting Dust at night is a way of showing him that they are there for him). Being sometimes sorta rough to one another makes the wholesome moments even more wholesome, I believe. I'm just not a huge fan of creating a villain who is completely devoid of empathy, y'know.  
> -There is some music I wanna recommend again! So at the beginning of this year, I discovered "The Caretaker" (or Leyland Kirby), also Dark Jazz, and I just fell in love with his music; it's been such a great inspiration for me and it helps me a bit with handling my 'low moods' a bit better. I'm listening to this album right now, for example:  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=fjH7NzFpKCo&t=1504s  
> The songs here have either a melancholic/nostalgic style (with a hint of hope) or are some disturbing white noises. Super haunting~  
> My favorite tracks here are "When We Parted, My Heart Wanted To Die", "The Sound Of Music Vanishing", "I've Hummed This Tune To All The Girls I've Known", "We All Won That Day, Sunshine" and "And At Dawn Armed With Glowing Patience, We Will Enter The Cities Of Glory" (the titles alone are so awesome uebfgibfoibwiubfi). I especially listened to the last two while proofreading and writing and am even doing it right now.  
> I wanna recommend his other pieces as well at a better time, so yeah.
> 
> I must admit that I've become quite burned out since some chapters, which is why I'm taking more breaks between writing so I don't dissolve into an emotionally exhausted puddle, huehuehue. By the way, I've got like half of the next main chapter done and I think I'm gonna catch up with some character sketches.  
> Anyway, have a nice day.


	10. During 2.13: "Of Sneaky Stairs and Cherry Cake"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *cherry cake, like any other cake sort, is best served with a cool, fresh glass of mi- oh no, ink, look out for the stairs!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one happens after chapter 33/34.

***

A fresh afternoon breeze is blowing through the open window into the oblong room with three beds, only the middle one being occupied by a chatty skeleton. „C'mon, nothing is impossible!“ Ink announces, sitting on the bed with a pillow behind his back as his orange eyelights are beaming with excitement.

„Uh, I do not believe that this is how things work??“ Blue, sitting to his right on a chair, replies. „How do you even plan on inventing a new color?“

„By going through every possible combination until I finally discover it!“

„But did you not try this before? I recall an afternoon where you wasted hundreds upon hundreds of sheets of paper for your 'mixing experiment' until you gave up.“

„But milestones in the invention history didn't usually come to be at first try! Maybe if I stay persistent enough, I might get an inspirational moment one day!“ Ink responds before a snort escapes him. „Uh, I was just about to propose that if you help me searching for it, I would name the resulting color after you, but then I realized how silly it actually is!“

„My friend, I believe this is just the concussion speaking through you-“

However, their conversation gets suddenly interrupted by Error entering the room. His eyes immediately fall upon Ink as he responds his clueless expression with a deadpan stare. „...eXplaiN,“ he demands, grumpy as ever.

„Sure! ...What exactly?“ Ink asks.

„The mEsSagE yOu sEnt mE hAlf An hOur Ago.“

„Uh, remind me again what it said?“

Sighing, Error looks at his mettaphon screen and reads out loud with the most unenthusiastic voice possible, „'I'm iN tHe hoSpiTal wArD nOw. GoT inTo aN aCcidEnt. PleAse ComE, gLitcHy, i'M in CriTicAl cOndiTiOn, aAaaAh.' AnD yoUr mEsSaGe RigHt aFteR tHat: 'WhiLe yOu'rE oN it, CouLd yOu brInG me sOme pOtaTo cHipS fRoM tHe VenDinG maChiNe?'“

„Oh, yeah!“ Ink exclaims as his eyes bright up. „...So you've got the chips?“

Growling quietly, Error clenches his phone, apparently resisting the temptation to throw it at him. „...nO, bUt mY stRinGs aRouNd yOur nEcK if You Don'T teLl me _ThiS inStaNt_ wHat tHiS dUmB liE iS suPpoSed tO aCcompLisH?!“

„I must say that it was not very nice of you to lie about something like that!“ Blue remarks, nodding in agreement.

„Wellll, he once said that I should only bother him if it's something important, so I had to _overdramatize_ a bit because he wouldn't have come otherwise,“ Ink explains with a carefree shrug.

„YoU arE aWarE thAt i Can StiLl LoOk uP yOur StaTs anY tIme I goDdaMn wAnt tO? I woUlDn't eVen nEed tO seE yOu iN pErSon tO kNoW whEtheR yOu bRainLeSs mOroN hAve fiNalLy bItTen The dUsT oR noT!“

„And you showed up anyway??“ Blue questions.

„BeCauSe he wAs rEfuSing tO aNsweR aNy oF my MessAgEs!“ Error shouts angrily while pointing at Ink, who keeps staring at him with an innocent grin. „WhaT iN thE wOrLd hAs eVen hAppEneD tO yoU _aGaiN?!_ “

„Oh, let me explain it!“ Blue declares eagerly. „Ink was walking around the halls, expecting nothing terrible for him to come, however, his foot injury has not fully recovered just yet! One tiny, seemingly insignificant moment of carelessness was enough for his most dangerous, most persistent archenemy to land a strike against him!!“

„HiS stUpiDitY?“

„No! _Stairs!!_ “ Blue reveals with a low, appalled voice.

„...Of cOurSe. SilLy oF mE tO noT tHinK aBouT it InsTanTly,“ Error replies sarcastically.

„Well, got me a little crack right here,“ Ink adds, turning his head to show said wound on the left side of his skull.

„Anyway, it is not serious this time, luckily! He has already received the proper treatment and only needs one day of rest! So do not worry!“ Blue assures.

„I'm _NoT wOrRiEd_ AbOuT aN _iDiOt_ wHo CaN't EvEn SpElL 'hOsPiTaL' cOrReCtLy!“ Error objects, glitching in protest.

Blue gasps loudly. „Ink!! Do we have to do spelling lessons again?!“

„Oh, come on, it was just a typing error, so relax-“ Ink suddenly stops, realization reflecting in his widened green eyes before they turn into an amused yellow. Giggling, he says, „Oh, I've never noticed the pun potential before. I have to write it down before I forget it~“

„...I lEavE,“ Error remarks bluntly.

„Oh, but wait! Since you are already here, do you not wish to stay a bit longer with us?!“ Blue proposes as he jumps off the chair.

„Do yOu noT hAve wOrK tO do?“

„Currently not. Dream has just meeting after meeting to sit through today, so I decided to use my break by keeping the pesky boredom away from my friend!“ he answers proudly.

„But I, oN tHe oTheR hAnd, hAve cErtAinLy bEttEr tHinGs tO do tHan EnteRtaiNing Him,“ Error determines and opens the door, ready to leave.

„Oh, but you certainly can spare some time for delicious cake at least?!“ Blue announces while raising a white carton up in the air that has been lying on the bedside table.

Error halts. „...WheRe diD yoU gEt tHat cAke fRom? Is iT soMe cAntEeN gRub?“

„But no, it is from a nice little café across the street, only a stone's throw away! You know, just the obligatory happy recovery gift, mweheh~“

Reluctantly, he mumbles, „...wHat sOrt?“

Opening the box, Blue answers, „A dark chocolate glaze, some cherries on top, also more chocolate and white cream inside...“

During his explanation, Error has turned around to gaze at the cake as well. Eventually, he coughs and determines, „...WelL, iT lOokS liKe a Big pOrtiOn fOr tWo sHorTieS alOne aNd lEttiNg iT go tO wAstE wOulD be ShaMefuL, sO-“

„Glad you agreed!!“ Blue cuts in eagerly while offering him a fork, his sudden burst of enthusiasm making Error cringe.

***

In the meantime, Error has sat down on the other chair to Ink's left, taking his first bite from the piece of cake on his paper plate. However, then he comes to notice the cheeky skeleton staring at him intently from the side, his pupils going through various orange patterns. Even though he desperately tries to ignore it, the pressure just becomes too much to bear.

„AlrIghT, sOmethIng wRonG wiTh mY fAce oR whAt aRe tHosE stAreS foR?“ Error huffs.

„Oh, just wondering about some stuff,“ Ink answers nonchalantly.

„WhAt eXacTly?“

„Well...“ His eyes turn into two huge stars. „...is it true that you have more than one tongue?!“

Taken aback, Error gives him a baffled stare. „...eXcuSe mE? WheRe Did tHis qUesTioN suDdenLy coMe frOm?“

„Kinda remembered something like that from a dream I recently had? Anyways, I'm wondering about that ever since,“ Ink explains before leaning forward and blurting out, „So if you really have multiple tongues, can I see them?!“

„HoW mAny TonGueS i hAve dOesN't cOncErn yOu!“ he objects, flustered. Then he turns his chair around to face the door instead, away from the Squid's curious gazes. While Ink pouts, Error continues to eat his cake.

„Soooo, either of you having some grand plans?“ Blue inquires.

„If bY 'grAnD pLanS' yoU meAn wAndEriNg aRouNd tHe sAme-LooKinG hAllS to KilL tiMe, tHen yEs.“

„Just like always, I guess,“ Ink responds with a shrug.

„You know, staying here does not mean we cannot go out once in a while! We could still go as a group to some public places, for example,“ Blue proposes. „What fun activities there would be for our 'Friend Septime' group!“

„StoP cAlliNg uS liKe tHat,“ Error grumbles.

„Just imagine all the delicious cakes you could eat!!“

„YoU caN't bRibE mE wiTh cAkeS foReveR. It gEts Old eVentUAlly.“

„And how many tries do we have left until it's 'too old'?“ Ink inquires.

„...i'Ll tEll yoU tHat,“ Error answers before taking another piece.

***

At some point, Blue receives a message from Dream, asking him to help him out with work, so the eager trainee apologizes before storming off. In the meantime some cheap square-shaped television on a table with wheels has been moved closer so it stands across from Ink's bed. Although the cake has already been eaten (half of it by Error), the glitch is too occupied by the show that is currently running to notice that. The next time an advertisement pops up, he glances to the side, realizing that Ink is knitting his brow.

„PoNderIng abOuT somEthIng? cAreFul sO yOuR reMainInG brAiN ceLls dOn't ExpLodE,“ Error comments.

„Uh, not really. But would it bother you if we turned the TV off? I'm slowly getting a headache from that.“

„AnD wHy diDn'T yoU meNtiOn iT eArliEr?“ Error asks as he picks up the nearby remote from the bed and presses the button.

„Because I thought you wouldn't have a reason to stay then.“

„Why wOulD yoU wAnt tHat?“

„Because I'm booored,“ he whines towards the ceiling.

„MaYbe yOu'rE juSt gIviNg yOurSelf a HeAdaChe.“ Glancing at the nightstand where a notebook and a couple of pens are lying (things that are meant as a pastime for the artist, coming from Dream, who stopped by not so long ago), Error decides to take the book.

„What are you doing?“ Ink asks curiously as the other flips through the pages until he reaches the end and rips off some lined papers.

„I'm bOrEd tOo, sO lEt's do sOmeThiNg pRoduCtiVe.“

„By playing Tic-Tac-Toe?“

„ _pRoduCtiVe,_ “ Error stresses while dropping the notebook on the other's lap. „I wAs tHinkIng aBouT wRitIng dOwn sOme kEy PoiNts oF thE dReAms wE haD iN thE lAst wEek, sIncE wE diDn'T haVe a ChaNce tO rEcoRd tHem.“

„Ooooh, smart idea!“ Ink remarks and grabs his orange vial from his strap that is located on the nightstand as well. Filled with motivation, he sets to work.

Anyway, Error already predicted that the results will turn out rather poor. It is even hard to recall a dream from just two days ago. Just what have all those years been for, wasting his precious time in the morning by writing them down, if his dream memory still remains pathetic? Now he wishes he would have brought his knitting set with him. That would probably be a more productive activity in hindsight.

After thinking and occasionally noting something down for about an hour, Error sighs and glances at Ink, who has already given up and is now scribbling some nonsense on his paper. Eventually, said skeleton looks up from his work to check on the other's progress.

„And how's your story going?“

„No 'sTorY' buT mEre oBseRvatIons.“

„Hm, 'stupid Squid' sounds pretty biased, though.“

„I'm liStiNg nOthiNg bUt fActS,“ Error insists. „...And dOn't yOu eVeN tRy to TurN me Into aN 'auThoR' or AnytHinG siMilAr. I cAn See iN yoUr eYes What yOu'rE tHinkInG riGht nOw.“

„...Well, I can't blame you for that. After all...“ Ink smirks cheekily. „...nobody likes to create a _writing Error,_ amirite?!“

At first, the other stares blankly at the wall before he asks, „...hOw loNg wEre yOu wAitIng fOr aN oPpoRtunTity tO dRoP tHis jOke?“

„Three hours at least?“

Snorting, Error attempts to grab an eraser, but accidentally knocks over some other pens in the process.

„...YouR stUpiD tAblE iS tOo cRamMed,“ he grumbles as he bends over to pick them up from the ground.

Meanwhile, Ink takes the empty cake box and bounces off his bed to throw it away in the trash bin near the door. „Nothing I can do about! Creative chaos just gets automatically created wherever I'm at-“ However, Ink suddenly staggers on his way back until he unceremoniously plumps down on the bed.

„StuMblEd oVer ThiN aiR agAin?“

„Nah, just got dizzy for a moment,“ Ink answers, chuckling as he sits up properly.

„...oH. But HeaLinG maGiC wAs alReaDy uSed on yOu, rigHt?“

„Yeah, made most of the pain go away and the crack was also a bit larger first. Oh, but it's nothing compared to the one time when I fell down the stairs of the main entrance! I still felt it even weeks after my recovery! Wait, was it during academy times or after that?“ Ink rambles while attempting to grab the glass of water and the headache tablet on the table, but he grasps at nothing. Eventually, Error pushes the items slightly closer until he is able to take them. „Thanks.“

While Ink takes some gulps, Error keeps watching him silently. When his eyes land on the crack on his skull, some weird thoughts creep up in his mind, reminders. Naturally, Error likes to view his abilities as superior to others. No, it is not 'an arrogant opinion' but a mere fact: A soul that is wrapped by his strings can perhaps hold out one minute at best before it shatters into many tiny pieces. However, great abilities or not, this does not mean he is invincible. Neither of them are.

What would have happened to Ink if he had just hit his head a little harder during any of the times he was a big dumbass and fell down the stairs? The 'great Creator' he fought so many times in his dreams, where he was able to survive whole blaster shots and what not, beaten by goddamn stairs. How laughable.

...Something that could happen to the Destroyer too, in theory. Saying that reminder makes him feel uncomfortable would be an understatement.

***

It is late evening when Error glances up from his papers and notices that Ink has already fallen asleep. Yup, looking as dumb as ever as he is drooling again and wearing an expression that shows no single care in the world. How funny would it be to rub the fact that it was an idiot like him that broke into Nightmare's mansion and ruined his doors in his face? Heh, wonderful.

...Yeah... he might have been staring at him for a bit too long. After stretching his bones, Error stands up and walks over to the door. The time has come to return to his bed and get some sleep. As he leaves the room, he sees a random guard passing by whose footsteps resound throughout the empty corridors for a while, even after they vanish behind the next corner. Right, guards sure do have night duty sometimes. What an annoying job.

Error looks back at Ink's sleepy figure and then at the hall again.

...Scratching his head, he tries to figure out what the intruding whispers in the back of his mind are trying to tell him right now. Something wrong regarding the Squid? ...Oh. That is it, probably. Leaving him like that means leaving him in a relatively vulnerable position. But come on now, voices, even Error must admit what a dumb, paranoid thought that is. As if Nightmare would plan something against him at such a place and such a time... would he? Oh, but as if any of his 'informants' would be dumb enough to perform such risky maneuvers, going beyond the mere collection of information, in the middle of the Judgement Hall itself! ...Would they?

Error looks back at Ink. If one of Nightmare's minion were to come, that careless freak would not even notice them, just happily living in his dream world. Well, it would be his fault then. So why do these illogical voices keep complaining?! This is an unlikely scenario anyway! He should not subject himself to them every time!

...However, it is not like Error is particularly tired now. He can endure a couple of more hours with ease if he wants to. Hypothetically speaking.

…

…

Sighing, he steps back into the room and closes the door behind him (he is craving knitting more than ever).

***

„ _Heya, what's up?!“ Ink exclaimed cheerfully._

„ _A-ArE yOu tHat TirEd oF liFe tHaT yoU dArE pOppInG oUt oF noWheRe rIghT bEhiNd mE?!“ Error cried out and started stomping away from him in a huff._

„ _Awww, c'mon, are you still not used to it?“ Ink asked while following him without hesitation._

„ _nO reAsonAblE bEinG cAn eVer gEt uSeD tO yoUr sHeEr obNoxiOusnEss.“_

„ _I could try to be sneaky from the distance again if you want to.“_

„ _...gOddAmn CreEp,“ Error grumbled. „I woNdEr wHaT oTheRs wOulD tHinK oF yOu if tHey kNew tHat TheiR beLovEd pRotEctOr is A sHamElesS stAlkEr?“_

„ _Wow, what happened to you that made your mood that bad?“_

„ _YouR prEsEncE.“_

„ _If that's the case, then why haven't you done anything about it yet?“_

„ _...WeLl, bReaKinG yoUr lEgS dOeS sEem liKe a gOoD soLutIon to tAke oUt soMe sTreSs on You.“ Error hummed thoughtfully._

„ _Alright, then go ahead.“_

_When the other halted abruptly, Ink almost stumbled into him and had to take a step back. Narrowing his eyes, Error questioned, „ArE yOu sErioUs?“_

„ _A match sounds like fun right now. Although it would break our... uh, wait a second...“ Ink took a look at his scarf. „...Yeah, it would break our record of five months of not fighting each other.“_

„ _...You eVen tOok A noTe of The tiMe?“ Error uttered, deadpanning at him._

„ _I just thought it had to be recorded,“ Ink replied, shrugging._

„ _...WhaTevEr.“_

_They stayed silent for a while, Error being too annoyed to even glance at the dum-dum Creator, who did not even bother to look at his own feet while walking and instead paid his attention to the ocean of stars above._

„ _wHen Do yoU stOp bEiNg a pAin iN thE neCk fOr mE?“_

„ _Once I get bored.“_

„ _And wHen iS tHat gOinG tO hAppEn? PleAse tEll mE sOon.“_

„ _Depends fully on you!“ While Ink chuckled, Error rolled his eyes._

„ _MayBe tHis iS jUst yOur mOrbiD wAy oF bEggiNg mE tO bReaK thE tRuCe to gEt sOme ThriLl aGaiN?“_

„ _But I already said that I wouldn't be against a little fight. Why provoking it in such a complicated way then?“_

„ _...i Don'T kNow. I'vE goT thE fEeliNg tHat yOu doN't eVen UnderStanD yoUr oWn loGic.“ Eventually Error halted a second time, causing Ink to almost bump into him again. „...WhaT uSe woUlD SomEthIng liKe a 'sParrIng mAtcH' eVen hAvE? In tHe eNd, aLl tHe tHriLl fActOr rEliEs oN whAt iS at StAke. It Was bAsiCaLly guArAnteeD evEry tIme wE fOugHt wHen iT reVolVed aRouNd thE fAte oF an AU.“_

„ _...Does that mean you plan on destroying again?“_

 _Error turned around to inspect Ink's expression. However, it was hard to tell what even went through his head. It was probably thanks to moments like these that made the Destroyer interested enough to keep their conversations going despite him being the biggest annoying pest in the entire multiverse._ „ _...nO,“ he answered. „I'm nOt iN thE moOd. Not RigHt nOw.“_

_As they kept walking through the rocky landscape, Ink eventually asked, „When do you think one of us will break the truce for whatever reason?“_

„ _HeLl iF i KnoW. But iT's ProBabLy gOinG to bE yoU.“_

„ _Sometimes, I wonder if keeping the truce forever is actually possible at all-“_

_Error laughed. „ArE yoU fAntAsiziNg aBoUt sOmetHing LikE a 'MagiCal erA oF pEacE anD pRospEriTy' beTweEn uS? CoMe oN, yoU doN't evEn bEliEve iT yOurSelF. It wiLl eNd wIth eIthEr One oR bOth oF uS dEaD. BuT keEp oN dReaMinG iF yoU liKe.“_

„ _...Well, I guess you might have a point there.“_

***

With the greatest motivation and an orthography exercise book under his arm, Blue marches towards Ink's room. Yesterday was a shame: Returning from his duty, he was planning on stopping by to see how his friend is doing, but he headed to his own room beforehand. When Blue gazed down at his own tempting bed, it instantly became a losing battle; he just wanted to lay down for one moment, but before he knew it, he fell asleep. How unprofessional of him!

Anyway, he can compensate for that by visiting him _now!_ Although he fears it might be a bit too early for him? Well, he shall see!

After carefully opening the door and taking a peek inside, Blue is greeted with a sight that takes his breath away. His eyes widen and he has to restrain himself from saying 'awwwww' out loud! Oh goodness, Blue just has the _divine obligation_ to capture this moment in any form!

As he takes a picture, he flinches at the sound of his camera that he has forgotten to turn off. Then he hears quiet grumbling coming from Error. „Oh, I assumed you were still in a deep slumber,“ Blue murmurs.

„WhaT?“ the glitch utters drowsily. Somehow he managed to fall asleep with his head resting on his arm on the nightstand. How even? Now he has the worst back pains imaginable.

„I hope you slept well?“

„Don'T evEn aSk.“

At the same time Ink awakes as well, yawning as he rubs his eyes.

„Oh, I am sorry for waking you up! Although I must admit I am very happy for getting the opportunity to take such a heartwarming picture!“ Blue answers and looks at the screen with pride.

„WhaT kiNd oF piCtuRe?“ Error questions.

„Oh, just a very nice picture of two friends! Mweheheh!“

While trying to straighten his back, the dark skeleton walks over to him. „WhaT tHe hEll aRe yoU rAmbLinG aBouT aGaiN-“

He becomes quiet instantly when he sees said photo. Error stares at Blue in utter bewilderment, whose happy smile does not falter. Regaining his composure after a while, he narrows his eyes at him. „...dEleTe iT,“ he demands sternly.

„Huh? Why?“ Blue asks, surprised at his harsh reaction. „But I thought it would be a perfect entry for a potential friendship photo album of us-“

„I saId, dEletE it,“ he repeats, no compromise to be found in his voice.

„N-Not that I like to go against your wishes, but please? Just this once? I do not plan on distributing it or anything like that! It will be completely private, I swear!“ Blue begs. „It would be a shame to discard it without a second thought...“

Crossing his arms, Error does not stop glaring at him. „Do i LooK tO yoU liKe i CarE? Or mAyBe yoU jUst wiSh tO be _fOrcEd_ by Me?“

„Errrr...“ With every passing moment, Blue sweats even more under the pressure that Error's intense stare provides. Eventually, his flight response gets triggered and he storms out of the room with a yelp.

„ _#15!!!_ “ Error yells as he follows him.

„I-I-I am so sorry!! Please stop chasing me!!“ Blue cries out in the distance.

„ThEn wHy diD yOu rUn aWaY in The fIrsT plAcE?! ComE baCk tHis InsTanT!“

„Only when you stop glaring at me with this killer look!!“

Meanwhile, Ink is only left wondering what managed to get such an intense reaction out of Error. Well, his question does not stay unanswered for long, as he hears his mettaphon on the table buzzing all of a sudden. After reaching out for it, he sees that he has received a message from Blue, a photo to be precise.

…

…

Ink snorts before breaking out into a fit of chuckles. In the photo, he sees himself lying on the bed peacefully, his blanket being almost entirely kicked away by him without him noticing it during sleep. While his right hand is resting on his stomach, his left arm is spread in such a way that it is hanging from the edge of the bed.

Error can be seen too on the right side of the photo, bending over on his chair so his head can rest on the table. In contrast to Ink, he is slightly furrowing his brow in his sleep. His left arm is just loosely hanging there. Both of their fingers are briefly touching each other.

***

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just because it's the most agonizing slow burn of all time, doesn't mean I can't sprinkle some sweet moments in the story now and then! Huehuehuehue~
> 
> Well, it is kinda based on a sick fic idea, but I might do a such a scenario in the main story later, so this one-shot didn't really end up in the classic sick fic way?? Anyway, I luv this trope so much, so chances are it's actually gonna occur in the main story. Just... wait for it.  
> I must admit that I ran a bit out of ideas at some parts of the conversations although writing the jokes in the first scene was the easiest thing to do, huehuehue.
> 
> Another thing is that the Errorink plot will take a long pause in the main story from now on, also because I wanna finally start with the Cream shipping too at one point! I wanna give them their own arc as well (I guess if anyone is interested, I could tell ya which number that would be, when the Error and Ink plot will get revelant again and how long that's gonna take and so on). However, it's a good thing that I also do one-shots, so I guess I could write Errorink stuff for here during the time in which the main story focuses on something else to compensate for that (that's just the curse of having too many POVs and characters. Oh boy).
> 
> Welp, have a good day then.


	11. Before: "Spooky Halloween With Spooky Skeletons"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *super spooky edition.

***

„*so... what's that supposed to mean?“ Sans asks, sitting at his kitchen table.

„*I'm a skeleton,“ Frisk declares, deadpan. They point at their face, painted entirely white with the exception of the black spots around their eyes and one on their nose, as well as the vertical lines across their mouth.

„*i mean... sure, be whatever ya like. don't be disappointed though when ya find out that ya still can't use magic,“ he replies before taking a sip from his milk. „*and what made you 'awaken your inner skeleton'?“

„*Halloween. Have you heard of it?“

„*yeah, that one day when humans dress up as monsters and what not and ask for sweets? never understood the meaning behind that to be honest.“

„*Nowadays, most people are doing it just for fun. Although spooky stories and folklore made especially young kids that had never met monsters before up until our reunion scared of skeletons or ghosts, which is... a bit counterproductive,“ Frisk explains, knitting their brow slightly. „*...But we'll work on it with the help of education. And acquainting one another with our traditions is a good step for getting closer, right?“

„*welp, i guess we'd also have some creepy stories about humans to offer. could be fun to share 'em while eating some of the scavenged sweets,“ Sans replies, chuckling.

„*However, their costume idea is _so_ lame!“ Chara suddenly intervenes. „*Nothing against you, partner, but we've already got a bunch of skeletons!“

„*B-But yours isn't better!“ Frisk protests.

„*and what didcha think of?“

„*Ghosts are criminally underrated!“ Chara exclaims.

„*Your costume would be a white blanket and that's it!“ Frisk cuts in.

„*So? Efficient and effective,“ Chara states as they proudly cross their arms.

Sans snorts. „*a ghost dressing up as a ghost? what kind of a joke is that?“

„*Certainly a better one than a skeleton dressing up as an inventor~,“ they hum and giggle when the other frowns at them.

„*...Anyway, I thought dressing up as a skeleton would be... funny,“ Frisk murmurs.

„*kinda sweet, i suppose.“

„*Oh, but that's not all. There's also another part of my costume aside from my make-up,“ Frisk mentions, takes off their backpack and rummages in it eagerly. „*See, I also have fitting clothes.“

When they show off their skeleton body suit, Sans almost chokes on his drink.

„*...What's wrong?“ the kid asks with a clueless expression.

„*y-ya're not seriously gonna wear that...? like, without anything on top of that...?“ the other questions hesitantly.

„*Uh, I suppose...? Why are you ask-?“

„*that's a clear 'nope' from me, bucko, and certainly not in front of paps,“ Sans determines, flustered as he grabs the suit and crams it into the backpack.

„*But why are you so- oh. _Oh._ “ As realization sets in, Frisk flushes. „*I-I am so sorry, I didn't notice how inappropriate that would look like...“

„*eh, it's alright. humans have skeletons inside them too, after all,“ Sans assures, overplaying it with laughter.

„*Oh, I just _knew_ the reaction would be hilarious~,“ Chara speaks up, snickering.

„*...maybe a devil costume would've been more fitting,“ the skeleton mumbles.

„*Well, then I'm just going to dispense with that part...,“ Frisk states, their expression blank although their voice sounds slightly disappointed.

„*hey, ya don't have to. if it's not too warm for ya, ya could just put some regular clothes on.“

„*Hm, I guess so. Though realism isn't always that important.“

„*cool, 'cause i've already been wondering what kind of person would even fall for it-“

„*SANS! I HAVE RETURNED FROM MY PURCHASE! UNFORTUNATELY, THEY DID NOT HAVE MILK-FLAVORED ICE CREAM THIS TIME,“ Papyrus announces and as he bursts into the kitchen, Frisk turns around. They look at each other silently for a while. „*...DO I KNOW THAT TINY SKELETON FRIEND OF YOURS??“

„*eh,“ Sans utters, unsure what to respond.

„*It's me, Frisk.“

After bending down to take a proper look at them, Papyrus's face lights up. „*WOWIE! WHAT A CLEVER DISGUISE THAT IS! COULD THE OCCASION BE THAT HALLOWEEN HOLIDAY?!“

„*So you've heard of it too?“

„*WHY, YES! AND I HAVE ALWAYS DREAMED OF WANDERING AROUND THE STREETS IN THE DARK, DISGUISED AS SOMEONE ELSE WHILE DEMANDING SWEETS FROM ABSOLUTE STRANGERS!!“ Papyrus elaborates, his eyes glinting in excitement. „*OH, IF YOU DECIDE TO GO AS A SKELETON, DOES THAT MEAN WE SHOULD DRESS UP AS HUMANS THEN??“

„*Uuuuuh, well...“ Frisk scratches their head, pondering. „*...Now I realize how awkward this holiday actually is.“

***

Later on in the evening, Papyrus ultimately decides to dress up as the tooth fairy (because according to him, there is nothing more scary than someone breaking into your house and taking your teeth) by crafting a pair of wings, made of cardboard, as well as a wand with a star on top of it and a tiara for good measure (all the while, Chara cannot stop giggling at his appearance, but luckily, he does not get to hear that).

„*SANS! WE ARE WAITING FOR YOU! SHOW US YOUR COSTUME!“ Papyrus calls out as both he and Frisk are standing in front of Sans's door.

„*yup, 'm ready,“ said skeleton finally announces and comes out... in his usual attire.

„*AND WHAT ABOUT YOUR COSTUME? IS IT INVISIBLE OR WHAT?“

„*ya gotta look more carefully. it's the tiny details that matter,“ Sans responds with a wink.

Then Papyrus inspects him with squinted eyes. „*...YOU ARE NOT WEARING YOUR GOGGLES?“

„*'cause what's scarier than the thought of an inventor who has lost his goggles?“

Baffled at that, the eyes of his brother widen. „*...I MUST SAY I AM IMPRESSED! WHAT A WITTY INSIDER THAT IS!!“

„*wow, means a lot coming from ya.“ Then Sans glances at Frisk. „*comfy outfit ya got there.“

„*Mh, thanks,“ they answer, properly straightening their blue jacket.

„*ANYWAY, NOW LET US GO BEFORE NO TOOTH-ROTTING SUGAR IS LEFT FOR US ANYMORE!!“ Papyrus proclaims, already dashing down the stairs.

„*relax, paps. we're already early.“

„*THERE IS NEVER SUCH A THING AS 'TOO EARLY'! MAYBE IF YOU HURRY UP A LITTLE, I MIGHT DECIDE TO SHARE HALF OF MY MILK CHOCOLATE WITH YOU!“

„*woah, how can i ever decline that offer?“ Standing halfway on the stairs, Sans turns around and says, „*c'mon, bucko, can't miss out on such a sweet opportunity.“

***

Since some households in Roadin are opening up to the idea of this holiday too, the group of three (plus Chara) strolls around there first before visiting the human neighborhoods in search for more sweets. Naturally, some humans are still weirded out by the sight of two walking and talking skeletons, but Frisk's presence mostly helps to break the ice (as well as Papyrus's irresistible charm, of course). By the end of it, everyone is satisfied with their sweet yield, especially Chara, who is currently floating beside Frisk, already drooling at the sight of their filled basket as they are heading home.

„*WELL, IF THIS WAS NOT A PRODUCTIVE DAY!“ Papyrus states contently. „*ALTHOUGH I WONDER IF MY COSTUME OF CHOICE WAS A BIT TOO SCARY EVEN FOR HUMANS?? BECAUSE SOME OF THEM PRETTY MUCH INSTANTLY CLOSED THE DOOR.“

„*yeah, maybe,“ Sans agrees with a shrug. „*some just aren't in halloween mood.“ Well, there are also people who still need to get used to the idea of actual monsters strolling in their area, the same also goes for the other way around. Hopefully, things will change bit by bit until one day, they may be greeted by them on Halloween too.

„*EITHER WAY, I HOPE YOU HAD FUN TOO, HUMAN FRISK!“

They nod approvingly.

A little bit later, Papyrus speaks up again, „*BY THE WAY, SANS?“

„*yep?“

„*WHY DID THOSE FRIENDLY HUMANS HAVE NAKED SKELETONS HANGING AROUND IN THEIR FRONT YARD-?“

„*oh hey, how 'bout we do some sweets exchange once we're home? 'cause i bet there are some flavors i or the kid wouldn't like to eat,“ Sans quickly cuts in.

„*HM, THAT SOUNDS LIKE A REASONABLE IDEA-“

„*also, uh, we could complement the evening by doing some... halloween-themed dinner, huh? what do ya think?“

„*...BUT YES! YOU ARE RIGHT! HALLOWEEN IS NOT OVER YET!! IMAGINE FOR EXAMPLE...“ Papyrus's face beams as he gasps at his own idea. „*...PASTA SERVED IN PUMPKINS!!“

„*yeah, can't wait for that _creepy pasta,_ heh.“ Sans leans to the side, closer to Frisk as he whispers, „*eh, ya wouldn't mind if ya stayed a bit longer for that?“

„*No, not at all,“ they reply, smiling.

***

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gotta write season-specific one-shots too. Of course I'm also gonna do one on Christmas (probably something with the Nightmares). Eh, dunno what even to add this time. If I had gotten more ideas, I would've written more.
> 
> Either way, a super spoopy day to everyone! ヾ(ﾟｪﾟゞ)


	12. During 3.4: "Having Friends Means They're Gonna Burst in for a Little Visit"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *just a bunch of normal weirdos showing up, heh.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was supposed to be a part of chapter 38, but then I left it out. There are some comedy bits that I think don't really fit with the tone of that chapter and it's basically just a collection of cameos anyway, huehuehue.

***

„*I hope you like my new recipe.“

„*Thanks, mom!“ wannabe Frisk answers, their eyes beaming at the sight of the delicious pie.

„*Are you still warm enough? Do you need another blanket?“ Toriel inquires.

„*No, I'm fine.“

„*I can make you a cup of tea with honey if your throat is still sour.“

„*No, thank you.“

„*Oh, perhaps a second pillow would be more comfortable-“

„*eh, i think they would tell you if they needed anything,“ Sans remarks.

When she eyes the kid curiously, Chara responds by smiling at her. Patting their head, Toriel says, „*...Alright, then you can call me anytime if something is on your mind.“

Before she leaves the room, she mentions, „*Oh, besides: Your other friends should be here any minute by now.“

„*WELL, IF THIS IS NOT A SIGN OF POPULARITY! I AM PROUD TO CALL MYSELF YOUR TEACHER!“ Papyrus exclaims.

„*A teacher of what exactly?“ Chara asks.

„*A TEACHER OF... POPULARITY!!“

„*yup, he turned it into its own profession, basically,“ Sans comments while leaning back on his chair and stretching. „*tori is checking on you pretty often, huh? better hope you don't worry her by acting out of _chara-_ cter _._ “

While the kid rolls their eyes as Sans winks at them, Papyrus knits his brow in confusion. Then all of a sudden, they begin to hear music in the distance. It appears to come from the hallway.

„*uh, did tori put one of her records on? doesn't really sound like her music of choice.“

The bombastic trumpets are getting louder, approaching their room.

Meanwhile, Papyrus rubs his chin thoughtfully. „*HMMMM, IF YOU WANT TO HEAR MY PROFESSIONAL OPINION: IT SOUNDS SUSPICIOUSLY LIKE... THEME MUSIC.“

„*what? whose theme-?“

Everyone startles when the door is kicked open.

„*HOW ARE YOU DOING, PUNKS?!“ Undyne screams, standing proud with her guard attire.

„*U-Undyne! Careful with the door!“ Alphys requests.

„*hey, where's the music coming from?“ Sans questions.

Papyrus approaches the blue-scaled fish lady, all the while talking, „*WOWIE, THE HUMAN'S POPULARITY MAGIC EVEN MANAGED TO ATTRACT UNDY-“

Then she cuts him off by swinging an arm around his shoulder enthusiastically. „*Papyrus, have you grown by a couple of inches again?! Stop making me jealous!!“

„*T-THIS IS A NOOGIE-FREE ZONE! STOP THIS!!“ the tall skeleton screeches.

„*why do you keep ignoring my question?“

Eventually, Undyne is merciful enough to release Papyrus and approaches the kid's bed instead. „*And who do we have here? If it isn't our junior nerd!“ A bright grin, showing her shark-like teeth, spreads across her face as she starts to pat Chara's head (aggressively). „*But now you deserve to be called something like, 'brave little nerd'! I still can't believe that stunt you pulled there! And you even survived it _unscathed!_ What is your secret?!“

„*eeeh, maybe you shouldn't do that. they aren't fit yet,“ Sans suggests and watches Chara adjust their wig (it really is a wonder that it even survived Undyne's friendship gesture).

„*But I've got something to show off!“ she states and pulls down her shirt slightly to reveal a bandage around her right shoulder. „*One bullet managed to hit me here. It's still healing, but I hope a scar will remain; it would be a reminder of our struggle on that day!“

Unable to look at it any longer, Alphys averts her eyes while Papyrus's expression turns worried. „*DID IT HURT?“ he inquires.

„*You should rather go ask the guy who got to feel my spear afterwards!“ Suddenly Undyne's grin, alongside her cheerfulness, fade away. „*...But it shouldn't have been _your_ job to take the hit. We guards really screwed up when it mattered the most. Heck, we didn't even see such a mess coming!“

„*...It's alright. You did your best,“ Chara assures calmly.

„*But our best wasn't good enough!“ Undyne protests.

„*There is going to be another chance for you. You can do it better next time. More importantly, the guards shouldn't lose their determination after that. We're still relying on you.“

„*...You're right. Actually, I didn't come here to whine. No, you didn't even need to tell me any of that! OF COURSE I already knew that!!“ Undyne declares before swinging an arm around Papyrus's shoulder once more, taking him by surprise. „*So you brave, dumb nerd better stand back and leave it to us next time! Oh, and you better recover quickly or else you'll get into trouble with me!!!“

„*WHY IS IT THE SKELETON THEN THAT IS GETTING NOOGIED?!“ Papyrus exclaims, outraged.

„*A-Also Frisk, I have already made a list with new shows for us to watch. We could do another movie night whenever you like,“ Alphys explains, her eyes glinting in excitement.

„*...Yes, I'd like to do that,“ Chara replies, smiling approvingly. Wow, the ghost brat really is a good actor. Weird to see them be so nice to others like Frisk.

„*Besides, are you still hanging out with that flower- um, gear friend of yours? Is he here?“ Alphys asks.

„*Unfortunately, Gearey isn't here at the moment.“

„*Oh, I see. Okay then,“ she murmurs with a nervous chuckle.

Some time passes in which they hang out together and talk. Eventually, Undyne and Alphys say goodbye as Papyrus escorts them to the entrance door.

„*Phew, really exhausting with so many loud people around,“ Chara remarks, using a tissue to swab the beads of sweat on their forehead.

„*You don't say,“ Flowey, who has suddenly reappeared in his pot, comments.

„*maybe it wouldn't be half as exhausting if ya didn't have a mask to keep up,“ Sans argues, shrugging.

„*Thank you very much for your input, as always,“ Chara answers, hiding their sarcastic tone skillfully as they toss their tissue away, which lands on the skeleton's lap. „*But you're also wearing a mask, especially around your brother. Are you that much better than me?“

Both stare at each other silently until Papyrus's booming voice interrupts them. „*SANS, HUMAN FRISK! GUESS WHO ELSE HAS COME TO VISIT US!“ he announces excitedly.

A squeaking wheel, that smell of oil... oh, Sans does not need to turn around to know who is approaching them.

„*oh no,“ he utters, voice filled with dread.

„ _*Oh yes,_ “ Mettaton hums. Welp, at least this time no one can get distracted by his damn legs since this dramatic robot is going as his casual, squared self.

„*eh, wasn't really expecting ya to show up in person,“ Sans says.

Crossing his arms, Mettaton huffs, „*Hmpf, lovely as always. Don't you worry, I won't stay for long. Papyrus, could you be a darling and bring the bouquet inside?“

„*GLADLY!“ said skeleton agrees merrily and heaves the huge bouquet of red roses (we are talking about _really_ huge here), trying his best to fit it through the door.

„*These are special roses that need a lot of care and attention so they will always stay _beautiful,_ “ Mettaton explains (though the question remains as to how do you even grow a flower in such a way that it gets the shape of Mettaton's head). „*Now, the last couple of days have been quite exciting, haven't they?“

„*oh right, you're also doing the news. must've been fun.“

„*The hardest part is to report an event like that as neutrally as possible.“ When he sighs, a small cloud appears on his screen. Facing the kid, Mettaton adds, „*At least not everything is so bad. Frisk has earned an impressive amount of respect for protecting Mrs. Dreemurr and many have already expressed their relief that they're doing fine. Although uncertainty has gotten bigger than ever-“

However, the robot trails off as he watches Chara's big eyes staring at him, blinking curiously. After a little cough, Mettaton says, „*Well, let's not talk about heavy topics. We have had enough of them for now. Instead...“ He lifts his arm, presenting tickets.

„*Another present?“ Chara asks.

„*For the wellness area of my hotel. Stop by whenever you like. There is no end date.“

Much to Sans's surprise, Mettaton holds out a ticket for him as well. „*eh, me too?“

„*Because your brother can't stop telling me that he is worried about your well-being,“ he explains, pointing at Papyrus (who is still struggling with the bouquet). „*And your appearance tells me everything. Just look at you, not presentable at all! Even less so than usually!“

„*...wow.“

„*What?“

„*that's actually... nice of you,“ Sans murmurs while eyeing the piece of paper in his hand.

„*...Just why do you sound so surprised?“

Finally Papyrus pushes the enormous bouquet inside, but lands facefirst on the roses.

Later on, even more of Frisk's monster friends show up to greet them, like the very shy ghost with the bowler hat.

„*excuse me my intrusion, i didn't want to bother you...,“ Napstablook utters, hesitantly coming closer. „*i couldn't think of anything else the last days... i got really worried, so i expressed my feelings with a song... i hope you like it.“

The ghost hands over a record to Chara. „*...Thank you, that's sweet of you,“ the kid answers, smiling encouragingly.

„*y-your welcome.“

…

…

…

…

…

„*...oh no. i made it awkward again, didn't i? i'm sorry... oooooooo...,“ Napstablook laments before slowly fading away.

Some time later, a small group of tiny spiders arrive, carrying a basket with three nicely decorated croissants across the windowsill.

„*Oh nice, but I think I've had enough food for today,“ Chara states.

„*ALLOW ME TO BRING IT TO THE KITCHEN THEN!“ Papyrus offers while grabbing the basket and darting off.

After the spiders have left as well, Sans chuckles. „*frisk does have a lotta fans, huh?“

„*It would be outrageous if they didn't. I always choose my partners wisely.“ They gaze out of the window with a content smile. „*Frisk will be happy to hear about today's visits.“

„*mh, they sure will.“

Out of all the smiles Chara has shared today, this is one is by far the most genuine one.

***

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 14 out of 14 doctors recommend one glass of healthy milk per day!


	13. Before: "Nightmares on Gyftmas"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *oh hey, it's that one special day of the year where criminals meet to spend some time together- a reflective and wholesome time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a minor fact: This story plays before Nightmare and Error met and in a different home.

***

Nightmare looks up from his documents. „ **Gyftmas, you say?** “

„Yep. What do you think of it?“ Killer inquires.

With a raised brow his boss glances at the door of his office that has been left ajar. Then he leans back on his chair and folds his hands. „ **So you want to know whether I would be against you celebrating this holiday in our house?** “

„Yeah, that's basically all I'm asking for.“

„ **Then tell me how you imagined it to be. What would it entail?** “

„You know, the classic way: a tree, some decorations, a meal and...,“ Killer describes before trailing off at the end. Scratching the back of his skull, he turns towards the door and says, „Guys, what else does it entail again?“

Shortly after, Dust's head shows up behind the gap of the door. „H-Hey, ya're not supposed to give away our position!“ he hisses under his breath.

„ **I have already been aware of your presence, morons. Now come forward if you wish to voice your request,** “ Nightmare orders.

After a moment of hesitation, Dust and Horror enter the room and approach their boss's desk beside Killer.

„So yeah... Gyftmas... totally harmless stuff,“ Dust utters with a nervous chuckle.

„ **Then what is the reason for being so anxious that you decided to send Killer forward? Could it be the consequences of your last celebration?** “

„It's not gonna be like last time...,“ Horror murmurs.

„Y-Yeah, we're just gonna do the things Killer listed a minute ago! Promise!“ Dust insists.

„ **Whose idea was it even to begin with?** “ Nightmare asks before two fingers point at Dust, who winces. „ **So as long as it doesn't involve explosives, broken furniture or bones or** _ **getting on my nerves,**_ **you can do whatever you please. Dust is going to take the responsibility if anything happens.** “

„Cool! I mean, uh, not so cool... but cool of you to allow us that! Thanks, boss!“ Dust blurts out excitedly and darts out of the room, followed by the other two skeletons.

„ **...Sometimes I wonder if I'm paying them way too much.** “ Nightmare sighs and proceeds to read his papers. „ **Maybe I should look up how much circus clowns earn on average.** “

***

As soon as Horror enters the living room, holding an axe in one hand and a tree trunk in the other as he is dragging the conifer inside, Dust, who has been kneeling in front of the fireside, jumps up and rushes to his side.

„So you got the tree?!“

„Make room,“ Horror demands.

Once Dust gets to see the whole tree, his excited expression turns into visible confusion. „That thing... doesn't look very healthy, does it?“ he questions as he points at the several bare spots. Those that still have needles have partially become brown already.

„We live in the middle of a goddamn industrial area, Dust.“ Horror leaves even more needles and snow behind when he drags the tree across the floor until he drops it in the middle of the room.

„...On the other hand, beauty is subjective anyways, right?“ Dust remarks and shrugs.

„If we didn't ask boss at the last minute, we would've had more time to find a good one.“

„You mean a _better_ one?“

„No, a _good_ one.“

„Alright, not gonna argue with you about that,“ Dust responds, chuckling.

„And what have _you_ been up to in the meantime? Thought you wanted to go buy decorations with Killer.“

„Yeah, that was my original plan. But then I remembered something important that I needed to search immediately. Look, right here! I've already positioned it!“ Dust exclaims proudly and points at the fireplace.

„...A bear trap?“

„Yes, to capture Santa when he decides to go through the chimney!“

Horror deadpans.

„...What?“ Dust asks cluelessly.

„You... are not serious, are ya?“ the other questions carefully.

„Why?“

„'cause ya should know that Santa isn't real and just a fairytale for kids?“

„Huh?“ Dust blurts out, genuinely confused. „I even asked Killer just to be sure and he confirmed that he was real.“

„Must've been really hard for him to keep a straight face while telling ya that.“

Then Dust's face lights up once he notices another skeleton walking down the stairs. „Ah, Cross. I didn't even hear you coming home.“

„Because I've never left in the first place.“

„Uh? Didcha forget that I asked ya to bring the letter to the next post office?“

„I didn't,“ Cross answers, unmoved as he heads towards the kitchen.

„Wait, then what stopped you?“ Dust asks.

Sighing, Cross stares at him sternly and states, „I won't embarrass myself by handing over a letter that is addressed to... Santa.“

While Cross leaves the living room, Dust calls after him, „That's not very Gyftmassy of you, y'know!“

„...To be fair, I wouldn't have done it either,“ Horror comments nonchalantly.

„Wow, maybe I should've wished for better buddies then.“

„He. Ain't. Real,“ Horror stresses. „And lemme just pretend he is: He' not gonna give us 'bad guys' any present whatsoever.“

„C'mon, we weren't _that_ bad this year.“

„Forgot the time ya almost beat that one guy to death for EXP? Or when Killer broke ya wrist 'cause he caught ya cheating in a card game?“

After a little moment of thinking, Dust adds, „...by _our_ standard of badness, I mean.“

„Doesn't matter. We'd be on his 'naughty list' anyway.“

„...Wait, is that what Santa calls his record of bad guys? Must be a perv.“

Horror facepalms. „I only see one, right next to me,“ he mumbles.

Meanwhile Dust swings an arm around the bigger skeleton. „Aww, c'mon man. Who cares if Santa is real or not? It's just for dumb fun anyways.“

„Fun with bear traps...“

„Just gotta enjoy Gyftmas our own way. Also, that trap is just in case...“

„...in case of _what?_ “

„In case...“ Dust leans closer to him and whispers, „...Santa turns out to be _them_ all along. What if I can finally get rid of _them?!_ “

„ _'Them'...?_ “ Horror repeats.

„ _Them,_ “ Dust insists, nodding eagerly.

„...You're hopeless.“

A knock on the door causes both skeletons to turn their heads.

„Heya, I'm back in business,“ Killer announces, who is carrying a good amount of colorful boxes around one arm.

„Looks like you found some good stuff~,“ Dust hums.

„Just bought the cheapest items I could find,“ Killer explains while placing his purchase on the coffee table. „Hey, nice tree. Reminds me of us.“

„Sick, ugly and beyond help?“ Horror questions.

„Makes me feel at home right away,“ Killer replies nonchalantly. „Regarding the present: I've got a neat little thing for him.“

„For whom?“ Horror inquires.

„For boss,“ Dust answers. „Just thought a little 'sign of appreciation' would make him more generous next time we receive our pay checks~“

„Mhm, he'll totally be impressed by that.“ Killer chuckles as he opens the box on top of the pile. „Check this out.“

He presents a rather plain mug. Neither Dust nor Horror understand his amusement at first until they spot the label on it: „ _BEST DAD_ “. The two of them give the snickering skeleton dumbfounded stares.

„Isn't it hilarious?“ Killer asks.

„Hilariously _suicidal,_ yes,“ Horror mumbles.

„Dude, don't you think that boss might get the wrong idea and think we want to make fun of him?“ Dust utters, his nervous grin twitching at the thought.

„Perhaps. But his reaction will totally be worth it.“

„Unlike you, we'd like to live a bit longer,“ Horror remarks.

„H-Hey, we could still fix that.“ After grabbing the mug, Dust rummages in a nearby drawer and finds a marker that he uses to cross out the 'DAD' part and replaces it with 'BOSS'. Killer and Horror tilt their heads as they stare at his work in silence.

„...Still crappy, though,“ the latter comments.

„...Yeah, you're right. Doubt he'll use it either way,“ Dust utters, shaking his head before returning the mug to Killer. „Just don't drag us into your joke.“

„Your fault for missing out on some fun.“

„...Anyway, I plan to bake cookies,“ Horror mentions. „Better start now before it gets too late.“

„Ooooh, I can help ya then~,“ Dust suggests cheerfully.

„'Help'? All ya're gonna do is eat the unbaked dough.“

„Can you blame me? It's the best part of it.“

„Parasites are not allowed in my kitchen,“ Horror growls.

***

In the Gyftmas morning, Dust is the first one to become active and wake up his companions like an excited child (or an excited child that seems to have consumed about five cups of coffee in a row). Everyone follows him down the stairs, still yawning and rubbing their eyes.

„So you're gonna do a betting game if Santa came or not?“ Killer asks.

„Sure, why not? 20 G that he left some traces at least,“ Dust responds.

„Bet on my entire fortune he didn't,“ Horror says.

The first thing Dust does is heading towards the fireplace. „So the trap hasn't been activated... guess we would've heard some cries of pain otherwise.“

„That trap idea alone should be enough to be on someone's blacklist,“ Horror murmurs.

Killer, who is still behind the others on the stairs, notices Cross's surprised look in his eyes and gazes over to the tree . Then he chuckles. „Horror, seems like you just went totally bust.“

When Killer points at the four presents under the decorated tree, wrapped with dark violet gift paper, their eyes go wide as well.

„...Okay, so who of you placed them there?“ Horror questions.

„Not me,“ Killer denies, followed by Cross shaking his head.

„Me neither,“ Dust utters in bewilderment.

They stare at each other, not saying anything.

„Just roll with it, guys,“ Killer comments casually and approaches the tree. „Don't you want to know what's inside?“

„Eh, sure,“ Dust replies, smiling slightly. Horror shrugs wordlessly.

As it turns out, everyone's names are written on the presents with fine italic letters. Dust's eye lights beam upon opening the etui. „Wow, new tools. Just how does Santa know about my hobbies?!“ In the middle of admiring his present from all sides, the skeleton freezes all of a sudden. „...Yes, how did he actually know that...?“

„Oh, fancy,“ Killer comments and lets out an impressed whistle as he inspects the shimmering blade of his golden knife. „Stabby is gonna get jealous with these elegant curves.“

„The letter never has been sent. There is no way for him to know about our wishes... Did he just guess?“ Dust mumbles.

„Still refuse to believe it was that dumb imaginary figure,“ Horror says, his telescope eye zooming in and out to examine his colorful set of aprons. „...someone with taste, though.“

Meanwhile Cross skims through the pages of his new atlas with a curious glint in his eyes. Dust, on the other hand, begins to sweat. „Mind control. The whole sending letters shtick is just to distract from the fact that he... _they_ have been reading our thoughts all along... So did they also know about the trap?“

„Who do you think it was? There is only one option,“ Killer answers.

„As if,“ Horror mumbles, his face scrunching up in confusion.

„Oh, at least admit it's funny as hell to think about it. I bet Dust would agree with-“

„Guys,“ said skeleton says and stands up, his expression deeply concerned. „Don't freak out, but I think 'Santa' didn't get caught in the trap because they have already been among us since way before that. In fact, I'm sure they are still here in the house.“

„Eh, what?“ Killer blurts out.

„Pssssht!“ Dust looks around him in a hurry while whispering, „Better start looking for possible hiding spots...!“

„Oh, he's in his petty phase again,“ Killer states as he watches him look under the pillows of their couch.

„Hey, relax. Santa doesn't exist, ya hear me?“ Horror assures and stands up as well to approach his paranoid partner. „The one making the gifts was-“

„Ah! I finally figured it out!“ Dust exclaims suddenly. „This is why I didn't notice them: They have been hiding in our walls the whole time! Of course!“

Everyone startles when he summons his huge blaster.

„He is not seriously going to fire, is he...?“ Killer utters.

„S-Someone stop him now!“ Horror shouts before the three skeletons lunge at Dust all at once.

***

After knocking on the door, Killer enters the office of his boss.

„ **How is Dust doing?** “ Nightmare asks as he is standing by the window and watching the snowflakes fall.

„Pretty good. He's happily nibbling some cookies now. Man, I can't wait for his reaction when he gets to know of the Easter Bunny next year,“ Killer responds, chuckling.

„ **And I won't allow you to celebrate any other holiday again if you dare create another hole in our wall. Now take that tray on my desk and bring it away.** “

„Sure thing,“ Killer complies. However, his subordinate halts for a moment as he is about to turn around and face the door. „Hey, boss?“ Nightmare gives him a curious look. „Maybe you would like to sit with us in the living room together? Dust isn't that obnoxious at the moment and Horror's meals are pretty good, so...“

Taken by surprise, Nightmare's single eye light widens before he turns his gaze towards the snowfall outside again. „ **Holiday or not, I still have important work to do,** “ he states in a neutral tone.

„If you say so.“ Well, Killer has already been expecting him to give that kind of answer. On his way to the door, he stares down at the teapot and the empty mug on the tray he is carrying and notices something that makes him stop once more.

„ **Although...** “

That mug... it says...

„ **...I'm actually almost finished with my papers anyway.** “

_BEST ~~DAD~~ BOSS_

…

Killer snorts loudly, thus confusing Nightmare.

„ **...What's so funny all of a sudden?** “ he questions, furrowing his brow.

„N-Nothiiing...,“ the other replies innocently while his entire body shakes as he is repressing his laughter.

At this point, Nightmare is frowning at him. „ **Alright funny guy, you're not leaving until you explain why you're laughing like a maniac out of nowhere.** “

***

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Got nothing more to say than happy holidays~ ✩°｡⋆⸜(ू｡•ω•｡)


	14. If: "When an Octopus Crosses Paths With a Squid"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *a wicked octopus gets interested in a certain crazy squid.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Non-canon. I recommend to have completed the second arc at least (chapter 34).

***

A good amount of locals like to unwind in the gardens of Waterfall, enjoy the sights of teal-colored leaves and Echo Flowers alongside the colorful flora, artistically planted in diverse patterns. In the afternoon, a young man wearing a neat wine red jacket is sitting on a bench and reading a book. A sudden snort behind him pulls him out of his world, so he looks back.

„What?“ he asks.

Killer, who is bending over the backrest of the bench, shrugs and answers, „Oh, nothing.“ Another quiet snort escapes him. „It's just funny, y'know? Of all the possible appearances, you tend to choose the 'pretty boy face'.“

Nightmare frowns. „Why is it that you make it sound so silly?“

„It's not _me_ making it silly; it's just a bit amusing to think about is all I'm saying.“

„Certainly you do,“ he replies, unimpressed as he returns to his book. „But the specifics don't matter in the end because maintaining my disguise is more important than anything else.“

„Mhm, that's also what I think.“ Then Killer gently pulls on one of his black curls. „And yet, you spend a good amount of time in front of the mirror just to get your hair done-“

After slapping his hand away, Nightmare turns around so he can put his elbow on the backrest while glaring at that smirking moron. „...Are you looking for trouble right now?“

„Always do,“ Killer admits shamelessly. „And if you said you helped me finding it, I wouldn't say no.“

„Oh I'll gladly do so, but you won't walk away satisfied,“ Nightmare retorts when all of a sudden, a beige scarf waving in the wind out of the corner of his eye catches his attention.

„Oh? I like to judge myself if you don't mind-“ However, once Killer spots the humming skeleton as well, he falls silent for a moment. „Huh, that guy is... weirdly familiar.“

„What a coincidence,“ his boss murmurs. „It's the Creator himself.“

With a sketchbook under his arm, Ink strolls carefreely across the field as he heads towards the big tree in the center.

„This is really him? Huh, shorter than I imagined him to be,“ Killer comments. „What do you think his fighting abilities are though?“

Meanwhile Nightmare has gotten lost in his thoughts. So is Error's theory true after all? Is there really something like a 'force of attraction' pulling 'anomalies' towards each other? Poets might even describe it as fate. Either way, why not using this opportunity while it is so open on display? It might turn out to be an enriching experience.

„Boss?“ Killer says.

At last, Nightmare responds, „...I believe I have come to a decision: I'll take a closer look at the Creator.“

„Oh really?“

While Killer listens to him curiously, the other explains, „Would it not be interesting to learn more about the enemy we have only heard of so far? We might even use information against the Destroyer in case he ever decides to play up again.“

„Neat, and what should I do?“

„Nothing. Stay back for now and repress your bothersome desire for battle.“

„Hm, tough task but challenge accepted.“

Filled with a strong sense of anticipation, Nightmare cannot help but smirk. „I wonder what secrets 'the Creator' holds. He who is supposed to compete with Error is certainly someone dangerous you must be cautious of-“

„Eh, what is he doing?“ Killer questions, making Nightmare turn around and spot Ink hanging upside down with his legs around a branch of the tree as he is drawing in his sketchbook, his tongue sticking out all the while.

...This will probably be interesting in a lot of ways.

„Excuse me?“ the disguised skeleton calls out, causing Ink to look down as his eyes become orange exclamation marks. Putting on a friendly smile, Nightmare inquires, „May I ask what you're doing up there?“

„Sure! I'm sketching!“ Ink answers cheerfully.

„This is an interesting place and position you have chosen.“

„You gotta be creative with your environment too so it always stays exciting! And it gets depressing when you always draw indoors!“

„I see. I'll remember that.“ Leaning against the tree, Nightmare adds, „You know, I'm actually an art student myself, but I'm just a beginner. I'm all ears for any kind of advice if you've got anything to share.“

„Oh really?! That's cool!“ Ink exclaims, however he does not hear the branch cracking over his loud voice. „Of course I'll help you ou-“

Suddenly it breaks under his weight and so the artist falls down with a surprised yelp and faceplants the ground. After flinching himself, Nightmare asks, „Are you alright?“ Silence.

...Did he just murder the Creator by accident? This was easier than he-

Then Ink bounces up, just as merry and carefree as before. „Whoops, well that happened. How about we two take a stroll around the park while I explain you some stuff?“

„...Sounds lovely,“ Nightmare utters after overcoming his inital surprise.

„Sooo what do you prefer to draw? What's your style? Oh, or maybe you're more into sculptur-“ All of a sudden, Ink stumbles on a stone he has not noticed and falls a second time.

Nightmare's first conclusion: He might make use of the fact that the Creator's clumsiness is unbelievably worse than his brother's.

***

Eventually, they come across several statues that are positioned on the sidelines among the flowers, detailed portrayals of different monster species. This specific style is called-

„Oh, look! These are from the renaissance times!“ Ink exclaims.

...Well, who would have thought? That hyperactive gnome is actually educated. „Do you have a favorite era?“ Nightmare inquires.

„Oh, tough question!“ As Ink's eyes turn into rotating gears, he hums thoughtfully. „Y'know, I really like the direction we're currently going. It's not just impressionism as we know it, but something else. Oh, speaking of which: I'm carrying some aquarelle paintings with me as well, you wanna take a look?!“

When the artist opens his sketchbook, Nightmare eyes the images curiously. „Ah yes, I'm in possession of paintings with a similar style.“

„You like them? Then what about these?“

„Oh, what a dynamic brushwork.“

Nightmare's second conclusion: The Creator knows surprisingly much about fine arts.

***

As they are watching the hyacinths, Ink apparently gets an idea and takes out his brush quickly. „Hey, wanna see a cool trick? What's your favorite flower?“

„Hm, roses I believe. Why?“

„Just wait and see!“ After drawing thick outlines with his black ink on one paper of the sketchbook, he inquires, „What about the color? Wait, don't tell me; I just make it rainbow. How often do you see rainbow-colored roses after all?“ Chuckling, the artist puts his hand on his new painting. „Now look!“

The outlines of the rose glow for a short moment before Ink pulls it out and presents it proudly to his acquaintance. „Pretty cool, huh?! I call it my creation ability~ You can keep it if you like!“

While Nightmare studies the rose, he realizes something that makes his eye go wide. „So this is how you ruined my expensive doors...,“ he mumbles.

„Hm? What didcha say?“ Ink asks, cluelessly titling his head with a goofy smile.

„I said it's very pretty. Thank you,“ the other says, smiling as well.

Nightmare's third conclusion: In case he ever intends to replace Dust, he might have found another potentially decent burglar.

***

Some time later, both sit down on a bench as Ink proceeds to elaborate, „So 'the Destroyer' aside, there are also other enemies me and friends must face!“ All the while, the artist is skimming through his sketchbook to show his drawings of all the landscapes and sceneries as he remembers them from his dreams. „There's also this shady group of guys who always likes to cause trouble for us!“

Sitting with his legs crossed, Nightmare chuckles. „My, that sounds exciting. And do you remember their faces or names as well?“

„Sort of? Things are always so vague in dreams, do you know what I mean? Most of my initial guesses turned out to be false, but I keep using them sometimes anyways. Oh, but I believe that I remember their leader the most! Wait, there must be a drawing of him somewhere in here!“

„Now that makes me curious. Tell me more about this leader of yours,“ Nightmare requests, grinning proudly.

„Okay, so he's always the one scheming evil plots and whose plans we have to foil. Sometimes we win, sometimes we lose. I believe he's also got a lair, a fancy castle thingy or something. Anyways, I remember him being a tricky opponent.“ Even though Nightmare still refuses to believe in this dream humbug, he must admit that he does like the ring of it. „So the name of that dreadful, sinister leader is...“

After a dramatic pause, Ink turns the page that reveals a rough sketch of said skeleton as he exclaims loudly, „ _Nootnoot!_ “

While Nightmare deadpans, a distant snort resounds in the background (probably Killer).

„...Excuse me, could you repeat that?“ he asks calmly.

„Nootnoot is his name!“

„Um, something is telling me that this can't be correct.“

„Yeah, probably. I asked my friend Dream about it as well, but he approved of it. He said it sounds adorable, so yeah, the name has stuck since then,“ Ink explains and shrugs.

...Of course he did that. Oh Dream, you mischievous snake. Never missing out on a chance to ridicule his brother.

„...Anyway, do you mind if we change the subject?“ Nightmare inquires.

„Oh? But don't you want to hear more about the evil lord Nootnoot?“

When Killer begins to snicker, the edges of Nightmare's mouth twitch as he is forcing himself to keep his mask. „N **o,** let's move on **p** le **a** se.“

Fourth conclusion: Sooner or later, he will pay for that.

***

Of course there is another obvious curiosity that Nightmare already noticed at the beginning: the Creator lacking an aura. His suspicion only rises every time he watches Ink take his vials and what reactions come out of it. First, his eye lights change into their corresponding color and depending on the vial, something different happens: he laughs after yellow and makes a surprised sound after green. However, these could be just as well coincidences.

„What are these vials for you're drinking occasionally?“ he questions out loud.

„Oh, medicine stuff. Anyway, where was I? I believe I talked about different brush types?“ Ink replies before continuing to babble about his topic.

Suddenly Nightmare recalls a certain theory about emotions that connects colors to specific feelings... If he could, he would force the artist to take his vials several times one by one so he can confirm his suspicion.

„...By the way, there's something I'm curious about you monsters,“ Nightmare speaks up. „Is it true that your souls are pure white and inverted? I have never seen one up close myself, only heard about it.“

Ink, who is strolling ahead and gazing around him, responds, „Yep, they sure are.“

„I would love to see one. Could you show me yours?“

There, he holds very briefly. „Uh, that's a very private thing to ask someone for,“ Ink remarks, chuckling.

„...Yes, you're right. I apologize.“ However, a smile spreads across Nightmare's face since he might have found a possible explanation for his behavior. „Speaking of which: Have you heard of the uncanny tales about those who lack a soul?“

„Uh, no? What do you mean?“ Ink questions.

„Apparently, there are people who continue to live even though they have no soul anymore.“

After a pause, the other states, „Huh, really? Didn't know that was possible. So anyway, the brushes-“

„Yes, I didn't think it was possible either,“ Nightmare cuts in. „I wonder what happens to their emotions; after all, they stem from the soul. Can they still feel joy? Love? Just what goes through the minds of those who are left to be empty huskes?“ He sighs. „But oh well, pondering about it probably won't do much. Normal people like us can't possibly imagine how it is to be like these freakish creatures.“

„Uh, right,“ Ink agrees. By now he is just staring straight ahead.

Then Nightmare uses the opportunity to catch up on him. Putting his hands behind his back and bending down to get closer to his eye level, his stare bores into the other. „But _you_ do have a soul, right?“

„Um, I'm pretty sure I confirmed that,“ Ink utters, perplexed as he backs off a little.

„Really? But I can't help but notice your peculiar reactions. I'd say you seem a bit nervous... if you can even feel nervous at all that is.“

„...I don't understand where you're getting at.“

„Your behavior as a whole is strange, you don't fit in at all. Does it not get tiring, trying to be pretend to have something that's actually not there?“ Nightmare stares down at his vials. „In fact, that 'medicine' you're always taking...“ He reaches out for them. „...I don't believe it's normal either-“

Without any warning, Ink grabs his wrist. Startled by his sudden force, Nightmare looks at him curiously.

„Don't touch them.“ Although his voice remains calm, he keeps squeezing his hand harshly and staring at him with bright red eye lights. So _this_ is the elusive Creator Error is struggling with ever since. It is a shame however that Nightmare is unable to get a taste of his emotions. How would they be, he wonders? Delightful and rich? Bitter and complex?

...However, it will probably stay unknown forever: an alluring, yet unattainable taste.

As soon as Ink's grip relaxes a bit, the other pulls back his hand and rubs the sore spot. While Nightmare keeps a careful eye on the Creator, said skeleton blinks several times until the red color fades away eventually.

„...So where were we again? I forgot,“ Ink states, tilting his head. Perhaps he is also pretending his cluelessness? „Oh, you've got a stain on your left cheek!“

Automatically Nightmare reaches out for it before silently staring at the goo on his fingers.

„Yeah, I know that feeling of getting your paint everywhere else but the canvas. Oh, but that's a pretty good sign of dedication! Good job!“ Ink laughs and turns on his heel. After walking a couple of meters, he says, „Sooo I believe we wanted to go to this direction, right? If I remember correctly, there were some other neat statues we could look at. What do you think?“

When Ink receives no answer, he glances back and notices that the young man is gone. He scratches his head in confusion.

***

„Looks like you had some fun,“ Killer comments as he hands over a tissue that Nightmare uses to rub the goo off his face.

„It w **a** san interesting experience indeed, but I don't want to risk him e **x** posing my identity. It was enough for today.“

Following his boss as they head towards the exit, Killer says, „It got really tense between you. Even my knife hand started to twitch.“

„Go **o** d that your interv **e** ntion wasn't necessary then.“

„And? Were you nervous?“

„Not really. You were there too just in case. However, I was... somewhat surprised. That 'Creator' is an interesting figure; I suppose I can sy **m** pathize with Error's curiosity of him,“ Nightmare explains contently. „Well, wasn't our excursion worthwhile? Maybe we'll get a second chance one day.“

„Does that mean I might get to fight him after all?“

Rolling his eye, Nightmare replies, „Hu **r** ry up now. Break is over and we still have important things to do.“

„Aye, gotcha...“ Killer smirks. „...my dear lord Nootmer-“

„ _ **No.**_ “

***

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This whole one-shot was supposed to be a comic instead, but it would've been a bit too much work for me, so it turned out to be a normal one-shot. Also, I wanted to write it way later (around the fifth arc) and maybe make it canon, but yeah. I've got the idea from Rangeraj suggesting something with a flower garden around five or six months ago, huehuehue.
> 
> Ahoyahoyahoyahoy, here's a sequel to the previous talkshow comic~~~  
>   
>   
>   
> 
> 
> As ya can see, I changed the fonts and styles of some speech bubbles. Hope they're looking better than before.
> 
> A good day to all of ya~


End file.
